Princesses of the Past
by DeMoNic GigGleS
Summary: Vegeta's childhood fiancee died when Freeza destroyed their planet, or did she? Now she and her sister are back, alive and well, stirring things up, bugging veggie boy, getting naughty w/ Gohan ^_~ and kicking butt at the tournament! OC/Gh, l8r..OC/Trunks
1. Default Chapter

HEY EVERYONE!! Whatz up? Well, this is my third fic, second DBZ one though, I hope u guys like, oh and I'm gonna have 2 new characters, pictures already drawn and everything!!!!!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Nudge*  
  
Bulma cracked her eyes open after a long, relaxing slumber. She closed her eyes again, not knowing what woke her up and not really giving a damn.  
  
*Nudge*  
  
She opened her eyes all the way, now awake. Someone with a death wish was nudging her hip. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back and saw her husband getting ready for another nudge.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta, didn't you get enough last night?"  
  
He chuckled, "As if I could, but I'm hungry."  
  
"So."  
  
"Go make me breakfast. I'm sure the brat is up already and you know what happens when a hungry Trunks gets left in the kitchen alone."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she quickly got out of bed and threw on a robe. Trunks had a nasty habit of going through EVERY cupboard looking for something to eat, then passing out on the ground after gorging himself.  
  
Vegeta smirked and stretched out on the bed again. Although he would never say it to her, he was quite happy with his life. Even though he might never be able to surpass Kakarott, it didn't seem that important anymore. He was more willing to get stronger to protect his family, the goal of beating Kakarott nothing more than an excuse to hide his feelings now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma got to the kitchen just in time to see the little warrior going through his first cupboard.   
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Trunks visibly jumped, then whipped around with a bag of potato chips in his hands. He quickly hid them behind his back, "Oh, 'morning Mom."  
  
She gave him "the look", you know, the look every mom gives when she knew you were up to something, "Ok Trunks, hand over the chips and no one gets hurt."  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Trunks..." She started to advance on her son, who was already backing away.  
  
He got around the kitchen table, then hopped over it so they were on opposite sides.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes, she hated playing this game with her son who, even though he was eight years old, could easily out run her, not to mention he was about 1,000,000 times stronger than she could ever be.  
  
Yeah, being married to a Saiyan had its perks, not counting great sex. Saiyans had a longer lifeline than humans did, by about, oh say, a couple hundred years. She had asked Vegeta how long a Saiyan could live, but he only said no Saiyan had died of old age, ever. Almost every Saiyan had died in battle, few by disease. However, he did say the oldest Saiyan to die was around 200 years old, and since Vegeta had known him personally, he could honestly say he didn't look a day over 35.  
  
And it seemed that it was only limited to the male half of the species. Female Saiyans were supposed to age like humans until they "mated", as Vegeta called it. Saiyans had an interesting ability to share their "life force", another Vegeta term. The woman stopped aging like the man did, and it stays like that until he died, and since their "bond" is broken, the woman ages normally until she "mates" again, which was surprisingly rare for Saiyans, according to Vegeta.  
  
That was one of the perks, Bulma had stopped aging the day she and Vegeta, well, you know. But with Chichi, Goku's wife, it had an on/off effect, since Goku was getting killed every five minutes. So sometimes she would age, and sometimes she wouldn't, so she was about 32 physically. But you have to keep in mind, she wasn't at full physical maturity when she and Goku got married, and it's at that point where the non-aging effects take place.   
  
And, besides being 29 for a long time, she did have added strength, nothing compared to the strength of the fighters she lived with mind you, and she was married to a super-strong alien prince which came in handy sometimes, like now.  
  
"Trunks, if you don't give me that bag and come over here right now, you'll be sorry."  
  
Trunks smirked, obviously Vegeta's son, "Aww, come on Mom. What are you gonna do, spank me?"  
  
Bulma smirked too, well, she was married to the guy. "No. I was going to have you eat every bag of chips in there. Every. Last. One." She opened another cupboard, filled with a couple hundred bags. (What? She lives with 2 SAIYANS!!!)  
  
Trunks didn't look like he would argue.   
  
She closed the cupboard, much to his disappointment. "But, you did come up with another way of handling this," She placed both of her hands palm down on the table, facing him, "And since I'm in no way capable of taking care of it, I'll have your father do it."  
  
"Have me do what?" Vegeta was leaning against the kitchen door, having just walked in.  
  
Bulma gave him a passing glance before setting her sights on her son again, "Well, it seems that this morning Trunks feels like a long sparring session, don't you Trunks?"  
  
Trunks gulped, not exactly feeling up to getting his butt beat by his dad that morning, "Mom, I-"  
  
"You what, brat?" Vegeta had pushed himself away from the door and was standing right behind his son.  
  
Trunks, much to his chagrin, tensed up quite a bit when Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder, but Vegeta only needed one to get his point across.  
  
"Well, I was going to put this in a...a...a lunch! Yeah, me and Goten were thinking about taking a...a...a little hike, and since we could find like, berries and fish on our own, we decided to each bring one thing. Me chips, and him sod-," He looked up at his father briefly, "Um...water! Yeah, Goten was gonna bring water, and sports drinks! Yup, lots and lots of sports drinks."  
  
Bulma shot a skeptical look to Vegeta, who just shrugged, 'Oh yeah, like he's going to be a lot of help.'  
  
"And when exactly were you going to run this by me?"  
  
Trunks looked Bulma, Vegeta, then back to Bulma again before letting his eyes wander down to his shoes. "Well, I was gonna ask you when you got up," He gave her the puppy-dog eyes, "And I was gonna have everything I was gonna bring all ready so you wouldn't hafta help me."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and looked at Vegeta, who was obviously trying not to laugh. "Well, I will say you have a great imagination in tough spots sweetie. But I think I'll call Chichi and arrange a picnic instead of your little 'hike', what do you say?"  
  
Trunks just looked at his mom, not sure that she wouldn't yell at him yet, "You sure Mom?"  
  
She smiled, she was actually in a good mood that morning, "Of course I'm sure."  
  
"You aren't...mad at me?"  
  
Vegeta's hand tightened on Trunks' shoulder, "And why wouldn't she be mad at you brat?"  
  
He looked up at his father warily. "Well...um..."  
  
"Um nothing, brat. You make a mess, she yells at everyone, mostly me. But I'm not mad." He released Trunks' shoulder and headed for the door. But right before he left, "Oh yes, call Kakarott's younger brat and tell him to wear his sparring clothes." He looked Trunks right in the eyes, "And don't forget to wear yours. You know how much your mother hates for you to mess up your clothes."  
  
And with that heart-wrenching display of fatherly affection, and that sexy, wicked laugh of his, he was off to, well, wherever he would go without eating first.  
  
Trunks let out an extremely relieved sigh and sat down at the table.  
  
Bulma cocked a brow and gave him an expectant look. He looked up at his mom, confusion clearly written all over his cute, soon to be damn sexy face before her eyes motioned downward.  
  
He looked down, blushed slightly, then slid the chips over to his mom.  
  
"Thank you sweetie. Now, I'll whip up something for you, and your father if he ever decides to grace us with his presence again, then I'll call Chichi and arrange our little get-together. Oh, and I think I'll call Master Roshi too, I think that your Uncles Tien and Chowzu are visiting so we'll have a real get-together, ok?"  
  
She didn't really need to say anything about Piccolo, wherever Gohan went, he went pretty much.  
  
"Ok Mom."  
  
  
  
Bulma stuck her head in the fridge to see what she had to work with. A couple dozen eggs, more like 50 dozen, 10 packages of flour tortillas, a couple pounds of bacon, a couple pounds of Italian sausage, a couple bricks of cheddar cheese, hmm......  
  
"Hey Trunks, how does breakfast burritos sound?"  
  
If the idea of a picnic didn't get the kid all lit up, then the mention of breakfast burritos had him practically luminescent.   
  
"That sounds great!"  
  
"Ok then, it'll be about 20 minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She turned around, her arms laden with food.  
  
"Oh, and Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah Mom?"  
  
"Could you please stop glowing, you're inside remember, and it's kind of bright."  
  
He turned himself, well, down, "Sorry."  
  
"That's ok," She laughed, then started cooking.  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta did eventually show up, and downed about 100 burritos, and they were pretty stuffed. After cleaning up after breakfast, Bulma called Chichi and Master Roshi and arranged an "old-gang" family picnic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey ppls, whatz up, what'd you guys think? Write long, nice reviews, lie if you must!!!! (LOL)  



	2. binky-monkey, nothing to do with the cha...

Whatz up ppls!?!?!? Well, I've decided to take a break from my other fic, Unpredicted Variables until I get hella reviews, sorry ppls who like it, I'm very picky about my reviews!!!!!  
  
Oh, and I have the two pictures ready of the characters you'll meet in this fic, anybody know where I can put them?  
  
  
  
  
And I would like to send out my condolences to the families of the people who were mercilessly and cruelly murdered on Tuesday, September 11, 2001. The thoughts of everyone that I know and everyone who goes to my school goes out to them, and may God keep close the people who were wrongly taken away from us.  
  
  
  
  
K, sorry for the somber note, it was just depressing me all day, it's all we watched in school.  
  
  
  
  
(I haven't seen any of the episodes after the cell saga, so if I get any of the characters wrong, lemme know, I'm trying!!"  
  
*******************K, read story hope u can feel better.....*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed happily and settled more comfortably in Vegeta's arms as Trunks followed them to their picnic spot.  
  
She had called Chichi and Master Roshi on three-way calling and arranged the whole shindig. Everyone was coming, even Oolong even though he was probably going to get his ass kicked probably more than once today with so many moody guys that were going to be around. Chichi had thoughtfully offered to cook most of everything, since she was the only one who had any real experience feeding a lot of people, and with having a whole family of Saiyans, you would have to.  
  
And after 2 hours of about 2 arguments, one with Vegeta for no apparent reason and one with what Trunks was going to wear, plenty of outfit modeling for Vegeta who insisted they waste another half an hour in bed, a quickie for them (I know, I'm sick, but I don't care!!!) she chose her outfit of a nice sundress, light, light blue with a pretty jasmine print and fixed the rest of her up, not too much, just a nice light coating of makeup and light, light blue sandals. Vegeta then scooped her up and there they were, blasting off to what was hopefully a very pleasant afternoon.  
  
Bulma was just praying that Vegeta didn't try to kill Oolong this time, or maybe she should worry about Piccolo just burying that little perv alive........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They landed to a sight of Chichi yelling at Goten, the newest member of Goku's family, for trying to sneak away with a chunk of the feast she had quickly prepared, tons of sandwiches, literally, and coolers and coolers of goodies.   
  
Trunks landed after his parents, his gorgeous blue eyes quickly scanning the scene, easily taking in a sitting Gohan, who was just watching Chichi yell at Goten, and Piccolo who was sitting next to him at the dinocap picnic table, extra, extra large of course, sipping water. Tien and Chowzu were sitting opposite from them, silent, probably having a silent conversation, as usual.  
  
He arched a brow when he saw a glint of light coming from the bushes, and his keen eye sight saw Master Roshi and Oolong using binoculars to look at the girl volley ball team that was on the beach talking to Turtle, Yamcha, and Puar, below the sturdy and beautiful cliff that his mother and Chichi had chosen for their picnic sight.  
  
He looked over at his father who was setting his mom down, caught his eye and knew he saw them too. Vegeta just smirked, the two idiots had always amused him, and made two very small energy balls and threw them at the said binoculars, much to the perverts' dismay.  
  
They just crawled out of the bushes, looked at everyone who had turned to stare at them, and just sat down, their fun taken away for the day.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, 'Same old hentais...'  
  
She glided over to Chichi (not flew, glided, as in very happy walking, lol) and tapped her on the shoulder, reminding her that she had witnesses.  
  
"Oh, hi Bulma, sorry, but it seems that Goten couldn't wait for you guys to get here...."  
  
Goten gave the grin that made everyone's heart clench just a little because it looked so much like Goku's sweet, innocent grin, "Awww, Mom, I didn't mean it, but I'm so hungry.." As if on cue his tummy let out a cute little rumbling sound.  
  
Chichi's angry visage easily smoothed to motherly love, "I know sweetheart, you just had to wait a little longer, but we just have to wait for Krillen to come back, ok?"  
  
Goten pouted just adorably, "Ok, but how come he can't come any faster?"  
  
Chichi just ruffled his hair, or at least tried to, "I don't know sweetie, but why don't you and Trunks go play for a little while?"  
  
Goten looked at Trunks who gave him a thumbs up, "Ok, mom, we'll be right back!"  
  
When the two had gone off somewhere and Vegeta had settled himself at the table for a staring contest with Piccolo, Bulma went to talk to Chichi, "Hey girl, how you holding up?"  
  
Chichi just smiled, always the fighter, "I'm as fine as can be expected," she sighed softly. "I just wish he didn't look so much like his father sometimes..."  
  
Bulma smiled and gently wrapped a arm around the other woman's shoulders, "It'll work out just fine Cheech (not from Cheech and Chong!!!), you'll see him soon, you know how that loveable blockhead is."  
  
Chichi grinned, "Yeah, I know, I just wish he would-"  
  
"HEY EVERYONE WEEEEEEEEEE'RRRREEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone cringed at Krillen's greeting, but gave an unconscious little smile when setting eyes on Marron, Krillen and 18's little girl.  
  
Still a tiny thing, she had enough spunk for everyone as she hopped out of her father's arms and took off to find out where the boys were, the only kids her age that would be around apparently.  
  
"Twunks!!! Gotem!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma and Chichi smile wider at the little girl's mangled attempt at their sons' names.  
  
18 landed next to Krillen, holding a grocery bag. They had probably flipped for who had to carry the baby, "Hello everyone." Her voice as coolly civil as always.  
  
"Hi 18, hi Krillen, sit down, please help yourselves, since everyone is here we can star-"  
  
Two flashes of orange and lavender were seen coming towards them before Trunks and Goten appeared at the table, chopsticks in hand (nothing to do w/ it being a Japanese anime, I just luv to use chopsticks anyways, and I'm as white as they come, lol)  
  
Marron gave out a delighted squeal and squeezed between them and looked up at them happily.  
  
They gave each other smiles over the little girl's head, they were Saiyans, well, demi-Saiyans, and any Saiyan loved to have girls fawn over them, genetic thing apparently. Not that they liked the little tyke or anything sick like that, she was more like a little person to play with sometimes, who didn't get into too much trouble if you sent her to do something and got caught.  
  
They both patted her on the head then put their arms on her shoulders, a makeshift armrest, and said armrest just loved it.  
  
She giggled and squirmed under the weight before 18 gave them both a little knock to the head.  
  
They looked behind them then turned quickly back, knowing better than to piss off someone's mom.  
  
Bulma went over to call Yamcha and the rest of them on the beach over to eat when she heard a low rumbling sound.   
  
She turned around to see everyone except Chichi, Oolong, and the baby looking at the sky intently, who were just looking for the source of the sound.  
  
She turned back to the beach and saw Yamcha looking at the sky too....  
  
Yamcha had an intense look on his face, Bulma turned around again and saw Chichi, Oolong looking at everyone, obviously curious about what had them so curious.  
  
Bulma looked up at the sky, and saw nothing, not a damn thing.  
  
She walked back to the table and Chichi looked at her with a worried expression, "Bulma, what do you think they can sense?"  
  
Bulma shook her head softly and murmured quietly, "I don't know, I can't feel anything, you?"  
  
Chichi shook her head too, "I can't, but it has got to be something bad."  
  
Vegeta looked away from the sky, "No, not bad, wrong, very wrong."  
  
They all looked at him, Vegeta had to know something.  
  
Gohan frowned, "Vegeta, do you know what's coming?"  
  
Vegeta frowned, "I don't know."  
  
Trunks and Goten just looked at each other, they could sense something coming, not necessarily evil, it just seemed, oddly familiar.  
  
Piccolo, Tien, Chowzu, Yamcha and Roshi could just sense something coming, not the least bit familiar, just.............alien.........  
  
Vegeta stood up suddenly, causing everyone to jump, even little Marron. She just gave a little pout, no crying, "Miffter Beggeta, whatcha doing?"  
  
He looked down at the little girl, "Nothing, I...I...It can't be....."  
  
Piccolo gritted his teeth, not being one to waste time, "Dammit Vegeta! What is it, just tell us!"  
  
Vegeta gave him one hell of a dirty look, "If I knew what it was I would have said do already, Namek!"  
  
Their voices had steadily gotten louder, and Trunks and Goten were covering Marron's ears, more like hugging her head.  
  
Bulma let out a frustrated breath, "If you don't know, then what are you babbling about?!?!?!"  
  
He moved away from the table and moved around the cliff, eyes glued to the sky, "I know something's out there, but......I feel like I know what it is, but I...!"  
  
Trunks and Goten let go of Marron's head, who looked up at them with a little angry look before sticking her tongue out at them.  
  
They smiled briefly before they stood up too to stand next to Vegeta.  
  
Trunks looked up at his father, "Dad, it feels weird, like déjà.......whatever that is, you know?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, its déjà vu, what about you Gohan, can you feel it too?"  
  
Gohan nodded, ever since he got big enough, Vegeta had started to use his real name, "Yeah, it feels like I know what it is."  
  
Goten jumped up and down, "I can feel it too!!"  
  
Vegeta just gave him a passing glance before looking at the sky again.  
  
Everyone else just stood or sat there, completely clueless over the exchange.  
  
Piccolo was about to ask another pissed off question when Goten gasped, "Hey guys! Look! There's something in the sky, headed straight for us!!!"  
  
Everyone looked and saw what looked like a tiny version of Freeza's ships, just hovering in the sky before slowly descending.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide as she saw the approaching craft land about 100 yards away from their picnic area.  
  
It was a much smaller version of one of Freeza's ships, but the what would be purple windows were completely blackened out, and it didn't have the yellow and white sides like Freeza's ships, it was just completely black. But on the side that faced them, there was a series of strange, silver symbols.  
  
Vegeta murmured something in another language.  
  
Bulma moved over to him and touched his shoulder softly, "Can you read that, Vegeta?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Then what does it say?"  
  
"It says.......'Disturb not the sleeping princesses...'"  
  
Bulma frowned, "What does it mean?"  
  
He frowned too, "It means that I'm not the only full-blooded Saiyan left....." He walked slowly over to the ship, leaving everyone completely in shock.  
  
MORE SAIYANS!?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!??!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
K, ppls whatcha think!?!?!??!!?  
  
And read my other fic, Unpredicted Variables, and review so that everyone who is already reading can read the ending pretty soon......  



	3. spunky munkee!!!i rhyme!!!!!

Hey ppls, well, my other fic, Unpredicted Variables, is over, said yes, but true, and what do u think of the new name? This way ppl can find me in the directory, YAY!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The others just watched with amazed looks on their faces as Vegeta moved slowly towards the ship, never taking his eyes off of it.  
  
Bulma looked around at everyone who still were confused, shrugged, then followed her husband. If he never said they couldn't go then why not? Trunks looked like he was going to stop his mom, then shrugged too and followed.  
  
After Trunks started to move, everyone decided to see what was up and moved in a slow crawl of apprehension towards the ship.  
  
Vegeta had stopped at what looked like a door to the ship. He inspected a panel to the right side of the door for a moment before resting the palm of his right hand against it. There was a soft blue glow as the panel scanned his palm before the door reacted, vents on each side letting out steam, a sign of re-pressurization.  
  
Bulma cautiously moved to stand at her husband's side and placed a hand on his arm, "Vegeta, what's going on?"  
  
He turned to look at her with ghostly pale face, "I don't know, this is wrong, not possible...." He turned away to watch the door open slowly after the re-pressurization had finished.  
  
Bulma drew her lower lip between her teeth, Vegeta never acted like he was...was......worried...................something had to be up.  
  
In the few moments it had taken Trunks to get to them he had already come to a few conclusions. One, whatever was in there practically scared his dad, not a good sign. And two, if whatever it was in there was Saiyan and tried to hurt anyone, especially his mother, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy it. No matter how important it could be to the Saiyan race, or his father.  
  
The others had scooted over just in time to see the inner doors open, and Vegeta take the first step on the platform leading inside the ship.  
  
Goten, not wanting to miss out on any potential fun, ran ahead and grabbed Trunks by the shoulders, "Come on, we gotta go see what's in there, it might be something really cool!!"  
  
Trunks shrugged him off in that assertive way of his, "We shouldn't go first, my dad seems to know more about this than anyone, not surprisingly, so why don't we just let him lead, ok?"  
  
Goten gave a little pout, "Fine, but lets go in before Marr-"  
  
"Gotem! Twunks! Did yous guys try to ditch me?!?!"  
  
They both winced and turned to see the little blond girl trying to look mad. Arms crossed and attempting to have her little foot tap impatiently, however rhythmically challenged, "Why didn't yous guys wait for me, do yous guys not wike me?" Then the waterworks started.  
  
Trunks and Goten rolled their eyes and gave 18 a pleading look once she got close enough. She smirked, picked up the baby, and ignoring her protests handed her to her father, who had one hell of a time holding on to the little squirming bundle.  
  
The boys smiled their thanks and moved closer to the ship where Gohan, Yamcha, Puar, Piccolo, Tien, Chowzu, Master Roshi, Turtle, and even Oolong were waiting; Chichi, Krillin, 18 and Marron following closely behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta had taken that first step to facing his past, in his mind he was screaming that it wasn't possible that she could have survived, but his heart was rejoicing for the mere hope that she had not died at the hands of Freeza. He wished with all his heart that she wasn't there, and hoped that she was.  
  
He stiffened as he sensed everyone coming closer, and if he wasn't mistaken, this was a bad idea.  
  
He whirled around and found his voice, deceptively strong, "It would be wise if you all left. If this who I think it is then it isn't safe for any of you to be here."  
  
Almost immediately Tien went to object, "What's wrong with us being here? Is this some kind of-"  
  
"Don't try to judge something you don't understand! If I'm right, then this people will sense automatically that you aren't of my kind or my blood and will try to destroy you! Especially you, Namek, you're stronger than these morons, and they will go after you first!"  
  
That got Piccolo's dander up, "Now see here, Vegeta. I-"  
  
"That wasn't a request, idiot! I don't know why I'm doing this, but if you don't go now, I won't be able to stop them from killing you all, so if you have at least half a brain you will leave now!"  
  
Master Roshi rubbed his big bald head in confusion, "Now sonny, why would whoever's in that ship want to hurt us?"  
  
"Because they have probably been asleep for a long time, or been in isolation on this ship for more than 30 years, and believe me, cabin fever can get the best of us."  
  
The old hermit nodded, "I see, so this is for our safety, not some weird alien secret," he turned to address everyone else. "I think it would be in our best interest to leave."  
  
Tien looked like he was about to object again, "Master-"  
  
"Not now boy, if he says that there is nothing HE can do to stop this thing or person or whatever, then I think it would wise to do what he says, so move it!"  
  
The group gave a unanimous shrug, if it came from Master Roshi it was probably true.  
  
Everyone was getting ready to fly away or get carried away before Vegeta spoke again.  
  
"Not all of you have to go."  
  
Gohan had one hell of a curious look on his face, "What do you mean?"  
  
"This person that I think is in here won't attack anyone with Saiyan blood, so you, your brat brother, and your mother can stay."  
  
Chichi frowned, "But I'm not a Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I know that! But when you were mated to Kakarrot, you took on his life force. In a way making you an honorary Saiyan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Vegeta waited while the rest of them packed up and after a lot of promising to tell them what happened there, they were gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma went to stand next to Chichi, "I don't know if I'm excited or scared, this seems so weird. I'm not sure if I want to go in there with Vegeta acting so oddly."  
  
Chichi nodded, "I know, and look at our sons, they seem to know what it is too, but they can't seem to put their fingers on it."  
  
Bulma sighed, "I just hope it's not something bad."  
  
Chichi gave her friend a reassuring squeeze, "Me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at his wife, as if trying to memorize everything about her, how her hair fell across her face, how her face looked solemn when she was worried.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks had a vicious frown on his face, he didn't like the way his dad just stared at his mom, as if he would never see her again. He directed his gaze towards the ship that they had yet to investigate. He didn't care what it was, if it tried to hurt his mother OR his father, it would die by his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan leaned against a tree and watched everyone with half-lidded eyes. He didn't know what was getting everyone's guards up, but if it was as bad as Vegeta said, then he had better get his up too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten just sat at Trunks' feet as he started to pace, mumbling about duty and family or something. He frowned as he saw the sunlight glint off one of the windows, then gasped as he saw a shadow move across the glass like structure. There was something inside! He squinted his eyes and when he didn't see anything else he dismissed as an optical illusion and sat back to watch Trunks' soft ranting, a smile on his face in anticipation of the discovery to come........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey ppls, I know short chapter for me, so sowwies, but I gotta save time til I get someone to post the pix of my characters, and who is 'she' Vegeta keeps talking about??? Is Bulma going to have a rival?!?!  



	4. hey ppls, sorry such a long wait!

Hey ppls!!!!! Sorry I took so long in updating, but school is killing me!! So many tests..............so many...............  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Two small figures looked out of one of the darkened windows.   
  
"What do you think they are?"  
  
"I don't know, but they look like the princesses."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"They have legs."  
  
"Are you malfunctioning? Most humanoids have legs!"  
  
"Really? I thought it was just the ones that were in the cocoon-state."  
  
"I swear, you really are an idiot..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten gasped when he saw movement behind the windows again, "Trunks! There's someone in there!"  
  
"We know that Goten, we're just waiting for the cabin to fully pressurize before we go in."  
  
"But there's someone MOVING in there, I saw 'em twice!"  
  
Vegeta hmphed, "I don't think so brat, there probably isn't even 45% oxygen needed to support life yet, so anything close to moving is dead."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked at Bulma, "Woman, how many times have I told you not to yell in my ear!?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. High-and-mighty, but I saw something move too!"  
  
He arched a brow and looked at the window facing them and damned if he didn't see a couple of shadows too.  
  
Gohan shrugged, "If something's moving in there, doesn't that mean we can go in too?"  
  
Chichi nodded, "That makes sense, if there's something alive I'm sure it should be ok for us."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "From what I can tell there's isn't enough air to support a mouse, much less a person so it must be something automated."  
  
Goten frowned, "Auto what?"  
  
Trunks knocked on his head, "You dummy, it's automated, as in a machine."  
  
"Oh, but don't machines breath too?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think they saw us!"  
  
"Of course they did with you moving around so much!"  
  
"I didn't mean too, my joints are all stiff, it's been too long since we've been up and around!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I just wish they would hurry up!"  
  
"They can't come in yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the air pressure is only at 65%."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Humanoids have to breathe you moron!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta moved away from Bulma's side after a few minutes.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?"  
  
"The panel next to the door is orange now."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means the air is 85% or more, adequate for breathing."  
  
Goten hopped up off the ground, "We can go in now!?!"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah, but let my dad go in first, ok?"  
  
Goten pouted, "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichi nudged Gohan in the ribs, "Come on sweetie, we can go inside the space ship now."  
  
Gohan cracked an eye open before moving away from the tree, "I don't know about this Mom, what if Vegeta is right. What if whatever in there is really powerful and really grumpy?"  
  
Chichi shrugged and looked at the rest of the group who were now moving towards the ship after Vegeta, "I really don't know sweetie."  
  
Gohan shrugged before they followed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta tensed up when he felt Bulma bump into him when he stopped, "Woman, back off!"  
  
"Well, sorry! I just wanna see what's in there!"  
  
Goten hopped up and down, "Me too! Me too!"  
  
Trunks gave him another knock to the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean they're at the door?!?!"  
  
"Umm, they're at the door?"  
  
"You idiot!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The ladies aren't even awake yet to greet him! How can we present them unconscious?!?!"  
  
"Umm, well, I think the princess would look nice in blue..."  
  
"Not like that you idiot! How can we present practically DEAD ladies to the prince!!!"  
  
"I still think the blue would be nice..."  
  
"I HATE IDIOTS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I HATE IDIOTS!"  
  
Everyone jumped when they heard that.  
  
Trunks punched Goten in the arm, "Too bad for you, I don't think they are too fond of morons."  
  
Goten punched him back then rubbed his arm, "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Bulma gave Trunks an knock just a Chichi gave one to Goten, both hissing, "BE QUIET!"  
  
Vegeta's shoulders, if even possible bunched up even more, "Will you all please SHUT UP!?!"  
  
With a few eeps they did exactly that.  
  
He pressed his palm to the now orange panel, it scanned his palm again before the inner interlocking door opened slowly.  
  
He walked into the dark cabin, he could hear muffled voices moving around, no footsteps though.  
  
Goten quickly ran ahead and tripped. Two things fell, Goten hit with a soft bump and something else with a loud bangish sound.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
Goten swallowed hard and reached out a hand to see what he had bumped into. All he felt was smooth, cool metal.  
  
"It's ok guys, I just hit a chair or something."  
  
Trunks squinted, trying to see, "Goten, how many chairs say 'Watch it'?"  
  
"Um, I dunno."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was all she could do to sit still as the human pressed his hand to her surface. Hell, this was something SHE would do that moron, she's probably laughing it up somewhere on board...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was sweating like hell, unlike the other demi-saiyans in the room, he had perfect eyesight in the dark, and he could see exactly what Goten was touching.  
  
He cleared his throat gently, "Computer lights!"  
  
Goten blinked a couple times before he could focus again, he looked down at his hand, and unlike the now light blue floor, he hand was resting against a round thing made of purple metal.  
  
He raised his eyes slowly and looked directly into a pair of huge dark purple eyes set in a long, cake shaped head like thing, the black rectangle box between the eyes opened and a high pitched scream came out.  
  
Goten's eyes rolled into the back of his head and slumped to the floor, as did everyone else who was in the room, except Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
The machine on the floor sighed in its head, 'Thank my maker for putting in that safety mechanism!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's mouth was hanging open, "Porpa!"  
  
The large, short cylinder head swung around, "WHAT?"  
  
Vegeta jumped, he never did like their voices, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm doing child? I'm protecting YOUR fiancée you idiot!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT!!!! VEGGIE HAS A FIANCEE!?!?!? What's Bulma gonna do when she wakes up!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So ppl what do you think, I'll go into detail a little more about 'Porpa' later, however.........I won't put out the next chapter until SOMEONE gets me a website so I can post their damn piccies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. sorry ppls, but i've been super sick!!!

Hey ppls long time no write, but since I'm on vacation I thought why not?  
  
  
N-e-wayz, I'm gonna explain the Porpa a lil first before the chapter starts because Veggie will only breeze over it a little.   
  
Porpa and her associate, who u guys will meet are called Nanny-bots, guess what they do?  
  
They are more like animatronic bodyguards, just there to keep the peace.  
  
They have a bell like base that hovers over the ground, a way so they can move around silently if they were taking care of babies and they were asleep.   
  
And my gurl serenity is gonna put my pix on her site, so just be patient ppls cuz u'll get to see what I mean in a lil while!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*************DUM DEE DUM DUM*************WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes opened slowly. She looked around, finding herself on a soft bed in what looked to be a miniature medical ward. She saw Goten, Trunks, Chichi, and Gohan on the other beds, but Vegeta was no where to be seen.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, having a strange feeling that this was his fault.  
  
She hopped of the bed gingerly and walked over to the door. When it didn't slide open instantly she looked around the edge of it and found a panel similar to the one that opened the ship. She placed her palm against it and frowned when it scanned her palm but did nothing. She looked all around the device, and finding the opening wasn't too hard for her. She popped the thing open and with a tweak to a couple of wires the doors opened.  
  
She smiled, alien technology was so easy to get around.   
  
She walked out of the room to find herself back in the room where they had entered originally. It looked like something from Star Trek. There were stations everywhere and oddly enough, the controls didn't look like they were made for humanoid hands. She swallowed, not really wanting to know what manned this machine.   
  
She saw an open door to her left, and moved towards it slowly, not wanting to trigger any kind of alien booby trap. She peeked her head around the doorway and arched a brow.  
  
There was her husband, sitting with two of the weirdest looking machines she had ever seen, drinking tea, TEA!  
  
She looked on as they had a hushed discussion and took the time to assess the weird robots.   
  
They didn't seem too primitive, but not the least bit advanced either. They were about 3 feet high, with a wide but short cylinder shaped head with large round things that she guessed were eyes with a large black box-like thing between them. Their arms were a simple arrangement of joints and straight components with a round end with what looked like three fingers.  
  
It might have just been her, but those appendages looked perfect for manning the controls of the ship. Maybe they were the crew, how anticlimactic...  
  
Their bodies seemed to float over the ground, easily done with polar plates in the floor and their bodies. They were bell shaped, but not the least bit delicate looking.  
  
One was a purple color with dark purple 'eyes', and one was pink with dark pink 'eyes'. They looked like something her parents would have her play with as a child, maybe there were kids on board... She doubted it though. Kids had a habit of making their presence known, constantly.  
  
She gulped when the pink one swiveled its head and looked at her. It didn't signal the other two people at the table though. The black box showed a series of pink lights that almost looked like a digitized smile. Maybe she was getting used to alien things and being used to having to access their moods and features, but its eyes looked somewhat... empty to her, unlike the other one's, which held a look of keen intelligence.   
  
She smiled back, thinking that they didn't seem too bad now, if that one didn't give her away.  
  
Since she didn't want to disturb the moment, she just listened to Vegeta and the purple one talk.  
  
"Well my prince, I don't know why you are so suspicious of us, we are just doing what we were told."  
  
"I'm not suspicious, I just want to know why it took all of you so long to get here."  
  
"It was the sleeping mode we were put in, it was set wrong and we didn't wake up until a few weeks ago. By then the systems on the ship were very damaged and corroded from all of the lack of air, which turns out to be a perfect feeding place of deep space bacteria, we have been having a productive time analyzing and cataloguing them."  
  
"That's all well and good, but I still don't know why you two are here, what were you talking about before, I never had a fiancée."  
  
The two bots looked at each other, "You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The ladies..."  
  
"How many times have I told you Porpa, I know nothing of any ladies!"  
  
Bulma arched a brow, he called he purple one 'Porpa'. So he did know them after all, 'I think it's Bulma interrogation time....'  
  
Porpa's eyes flashed, or at least as much as they could, "You do too know! It has just been too long since you saw her! We are just doing our job, nothing more. We were told to put them to sleep, wait until we woke up, then use our tracker to find you and bring them to wherever you were. We don't care about the circumstances; we just do what we're told. That is the life of a bot, we live to serve, we don't have to get caught up in the emotional part of it, we weren't programmed with any."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "But I cannot remember of whom you speak!"  
  
"You don't need to remember, you just need to accept it."  
  
"Accept what?"  
  
Vegeta and the purple robot stiffened when Bulma spoke up, she had gotten a little tired of whoever 'she' was and was definitely in need of a little information.  
  
Vegeta stood up, tea and bots forgotten, "When did you wake up?"  
  
She shrugged, "I dunno, about 15 minutes ago. But I don't think you're the one who should be asking questions."  
  
He crossed his arms, "You don't?"  
  
She crossed hers right back, "No, I don't."  
  
The two robots looked at each other, Who the hell is this woman talking to the prince in such a familiar fashion?  
  
While they were having a staring contest the two had some time to go over this new piece of data, Prince Vegeta apparently had a new suitor, maybe she was even his mate. From what they could tell, it wasn't such a bad thing. This might even work out to their favor.  
  
They silently got up and hovered out of the room. From what they could tell the changes in the world outside their ship wouldn't affect their charges, much.  
  
They went past the medical ward, where a few others were beginning to stir, towards the end of the hallway, where it ended in a dead end.  
  
The one called Porpa reached over and pressed her 'hand' against the wall, close to the place where the walls met. The place where she pressed her hand sank into the wall and said wall started to glow.  
  
They slid back as the wall came apart slowly. First the steel-like material dissolved away, then everything else behind it, too many layers to name, dissolved or faded away. It was obvious that more than just technology was at work here, but it was not their place to question what went on before they were awakened.  
  
After the wall literally fell away, they glided into the room that was hidden.   
  
The room was very simple, nothing on the walls, just the pods holding the ladies...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He looked to his left to see Trunks already rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.   
  
He hopped off the bed and scampered over to Trunks, "How long do you think we were out?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, "I dunno, maybe an hour or so."  
  
Trunks hopped off the bed and was about to say something when he and Goten saw a strange glow in the door, coming from the left of the door.  
  
They both moved towards the door and peeked around it.   
  
They both arched a brow as the door seemed to disappear and the two things went in to the room.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks, "Isn't that the thing I tripped on when we got here?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah, and I think it was the purple one, and I think that's why we passed out."  
  
Goten looked back at the new door, "I don't know about you, but I want to know what's in there."  
  
Trunks smirked, looking much like his father, "Don't worry Goten, I'm not letting you go in there without me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, she looked so beautiful when she was angry, "But I don't know what is going on either, so why are you yelling?"  
  
She blinked, "I...I don't know," she looked around, "Um... Vegeta?"  
  
He arched a brow, "What?"  
  
"Where did those two things go?"  
  
He looked around before frowning and grabbing her hand, leading her out of the room, "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell not going to stand here and wait to find out."  
  
She tried to keep on, and thankfully her little 'humans are different than Saiyans' talk paid off since she wasn't being dragged, "What is going on Vegeta, and I mean really!"  
  
He was about to respond when he saw two little figures move towards the still glowing door at the end of the hall.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat, "And what do you two think you're doing?"   
  
Trunks and Goten froze in their tracks, they were so close to the door!  
  
They turned around slowly. Trunks put a hand behind his head and they both had the stupidest grins on their faces.  
  
Trunks looked up at them, "So.....what's up guys?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Now don't even tell me you two were about to go in there all by yourselves."  
  
Goten gave her the most innocent of eyes, "We weren't Bulma, I swear!"  
  
Trunks gave him a nudge before hissing in his ear, "My mom knows when you're lying moron!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, Goten was so much like Goku, she could always see when he lied. His eyes go down and his lip gets a beating from how much he gnawed on it.  
  
Vegeta hmphed, he could just look at him and see if told a lie, hell, he could even smell it.  
  
He shrugged though, "It doesn't matter if they went in or not, they wouldn't have gotten hurt."  
  
Bulma tilted her head to one side thoughtfully, "But I thought you said that whoever is in there is very dangerous."  
  
Vegeta looked at the ceiling, almost looking like he was asking for some help, "I said it was only hostile to people not of Saiyan blood, meaning all of you are fine."  
  
Trunks and Goten took that as a 'go ahead' and ran into the room, Bulma and Vegeta right on their tails....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn it's been a while since I've updated but I've been sooooooooooo sick lately and my BF and I have been having a lot of luvy duvy time, completely PG-13 by the way, so review if u liked!!!!! 


	6. ooooo, a new chapter so soon!??!?!??! no...

Hey ppls!!!!!!! Whatz up? Nuttin much all up in here, just kickin it w/ my man ^-^ can u say obsessed??!?!?!?! Lolz!!!!!!  
  
  
Anyways, I think that I'll introduce da ladies now, I think I've dragged it out enough, lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************what, u were expecting something witty and cute?********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two bots hovered over to the violet panel marked the picture of a silver and black Caraininan phoenix, not exactly a native bird of Vegetasei, but the princess just loved them so they became the mark of her House. Something about silver and black flames enchanted the princess, she could stay up for hours just looking into the flames. Also, with her father long dead, it was good she had already chosen her own mark....  
  
The one called Porpa studied the array of black buttons all over it in random places before pressing a select few in odd patterns.  
  
The panel also glowed. It started to shake and one could hear a soft grumbling of long unattended machinery groan at the complete lack of activity from over the years. The panel started to slowly slide back, just as the two bots sensed Bulma, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks enter the room.  
  
The pink one turned around and gave another digitized smile to Bulma, "It won't be long now. They should be awake in a few moments."  
  
Bulma blinked, its voice was just a few octaves higher than the purples one's, but damn if it didn't sound just like her mother!  
  
Goten hopped over and tapped on the pink one's side, "Who are 'they'?"  
  
The pink one patted his head, "Why the ladies of course, Porpa is preparing them right now."  
  
Goten looked at her, then the purple one, then back to the pink one, "If its name is Porpa, then what's your name?"  
  
The purple one spoke with a rather annoyed sounding tone, "She's Pinka. Damn, if all Earth-born Saiyans are that dumb I think we're in trouble."  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth, "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Porpa turned her head completely 180 degrees while still messing with the still slowly opening door, "It means exactly what it sounds like child. From what his Princeship said the lack of intelligence of people on this planet, Saiyan or otherwise, is rather pathetic."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and was about to say something he was sure to get slapped for when Vegeta growled, "My SON is not of that group Porpa, as you well know! I was just speaking of one individual in particular, not of the few Saiyans left as a whole, and hardly not of my son so it would be wise to mind your speech subroutines or they will be ripped out!"  
  
Lets just say that little burst of emotion didn't get passed his wife or anyone else for that matter. They all had the same mirrored expression of wide eyes staring at him like he had grown a second head.  
  
Vegeta grew a little uncomfortable with the scrutiny, "What? Can I not defend my son without you people thinking I'm insane?"  
  
Bulma shook her head slowly, "Nope."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pinka giggled silently, they were such a cute couple. She knew that the princess might object to the pairing of the prince to a woman of a completely other species, but she would have to make her understand. However, Porpa might be a problem, she always took her programming a little too seriously.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Porpa was doing all she could to not growl as she swirled her head back violently as she adjusted the climatic settings of the ladies' pods. All she had to do was get their pulses and temperatures back to normal, and they would wake up on their own.   
  
How could he get involved with a HUMAN? It seemed so......oh, she didn't know, just strange.  
  
She gave the panel a digitized smirk, she knew the princess would have probably no problem with the current situation, but the other lady might try something.  
  
She hesitated before pressing the last button that would wake them up, she knew the other lady might be trouble, but if they could wake up that other young man in time, they might not have to worry....  
  
She swirled her head back around to see the two boys playing around with some of Pinka's more unimportant components, like swinging around on her arms, "Pinka!"  
  
The other turned her head towards her counter-part and lightly shook off the boys, "Yes?"  
  
"Go wake up that other boy, it might make things less.....uncomfortable."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, how old was the LADY when she was put to sleep?"  
  
"Um...about 17?"  
  
Bulma arched a brow, 17? Well, lets just hope she wouldn't have to deal with any 17-year-old competition. It's been awhile, but she was sure she could handle some cocky little upstart.  
  
"Right, 17, and why would that be a problem?"  
  
"Because that's when a Saiyan female is most interested in a male in a hormonal sense."  
  
"Right, and who is the only mature male near us right now?"  
  
"The Prince."  
  
"And why is this a bad thing?"  
  
"Um...because he already has a mate?"  
  
"Right, and wouldn't it be better to have another male conscious so she won't jump on him?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh, I get ya," She winked, or as well as she could, at Porpa before speeding off down the hall to wake up Gohan.  
  
Trunks and Goten exchanged equally confused looks before shrugging, how were they supposed to know what the hell they were talking about?  
  
Bulma on the other hand was rather liking the robots, they completely understood that she might get a little...possessive if some little girl was crawling all over her Vegeta.  
  
She must have made some sort of noise because Vegeta, very unnoticeably to everyone besides Bulma, moved in front of her and reached behind himself to took her hand.  
  
The hidden show of affection while being hidden was one of the few he ever showed her in public. She smiled and slowly brought his hand up to give the back of his hand a kiss, this was definitely going to be remembered the next time they were alone........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked, he might not show it, but he was very in tune with what his mate was thinking, and he knew that he was going to be a very happy man later on that evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pinka rounded the corner of the medical ward and was pleasantly surprised to see Gohan already sitting up.  
  
He blinked at her before looking around the room, "This looks like one of Freeza's ships."  
  
The bot nodded, "It was made by one of his more rebellious engineers. So how are you feeling?"  
  
He rubbed the back of his head, "Fine I guess, but my head kinda hurts."  
  
If he didn't know any better, he would have said that the robot looked sheepish, "Well, you did bonk your head pretty badly outside. Sorry about that, it was an accident."  
  
He shrugged, "It's alright, accidents happen."  
  
"So why aren't you freaking out yet?"  
  
He shrugged again and hopped off the bed, "Well, I've been up for a little while and I haven't sensed anything bad happening so I've just been waiting for my mother to wake up."  
  
Pinka went over to Chichi's bedside and did a quick check up on her, "Well, she will be out for another half an hour or so. So you can leave her alone for awhile and come with me."  
  
"And go where?"  
  
"To wake up the ladies."  
  
"The who?"  
  
The bot practically giggled and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him towards the door, "You'll see now come on!"  
  
He let her drag him into the room where the others were waiting.  
  
Goten, of course, was happy to see his brother. With an energetic "Gohan!" he jumped on him, hugging him tightly.  
  
Gohan laughed, "It's good to see you too, how long have you all been up?"  
  
Goten stopped moving and ended up hugging Gohan's knees, "Well Trunks and I have been up for about 20 minutes. I dunno about Vegeta or Bulma."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and waved to Gohan, who waved back, "I've been up for only a little longer than them and Vegeta wasn't even asleep, he somehow escaped the passing out."  
  
Vegeta smirked and moved away from Bulma, giving her hand a squeeze before stealthily letting her hand go, "Well brat, it's not my fault none of you are strong enough to fight off a simple sonar booby trap."  
  
Bulma smacked his arm with an amused smile, "Can it Vegetable boy, I think we would all like little miss purple over there to hurry up and let us meet these 'ladies' that you keep talking about, I'm rather interesting in meeting your FIIANCE myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I LIED!!!!!!!! No princesses this time, sorry!!!!!! I just couldn't think of how to bring them in, but definitely in the next chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. ******PRINCESS ALERT!!!!!!! LADY ALERT!!...

HEY PPLS!!!!! LONG TIME NO SEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
***PRINCESS ALERT!!!!!!!! PRINCESS ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bout time I got around to this..........  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and the kids were watching the ever slowly opening door with rapt interest.  
  
Bulma didn't know exactly what to think of this new development. If she remembered correctly, then Vegeta was about 8, maybe a little older than Trunks, when he was still on Vegetasei. If this girl was 17 at the time, then how the hell were they engaged?  
  
Goten just was sitting on the ground waiting for the door to open, 'I wonder if she's as pretty as my mom.'  
  
Gohan on the other hand was very confused as to why he was brought there. They could have just left him in that other place with his mother, but they came and got him instead.  
  
Trunks had his arms crossed with his legs slightly spread, practically a miniature of his father, complete with frown. He didn't like how they kept calling whomever this person was his dad's fiancée, al he knew was that is was any threat to him or his mom, she would have to be dealt with.  
  
Vegeta was just a huge jumble of emotions. Another Saiyan was a thing to be celebrated, there were so few of them left. But he couldn't remember his 'fiancée', and if she was 17 at the time, then he was sure to have some......memorable things to remember. But to have her come now? After he had already settled into his rather boring, but satisfying life? He couldn't fathom having to deal with a full-blooded Saiyan woman and his own mate, and a princess at that!  
  
The bots, on the other hand, weren't worried at all. Everything was going to plan, they were waking up the ladies and the Prince was there to greet them.   
  
The door finally opened to show a pitch-black chasm. Porpa pushed a few more button and everyone except the bots gasped.  
  
Inside was something similar to a REGEN-TANK. It was smaller, but the person who was in there was still hooked up to a facemask that kept the face hidden. The inside was different too, there wasn't any synthesized DNA surrounding the girl, but what just looked like air. She also wasn't free floating. There was something that looked like a simple bed, but it was tilted enough for her to lean against. Something was probably holding her there though, maybe a type of gravity holder, Bulma looked at it thoughtfully, 'I should ask about that.....'   
  
She smiled coldly, it was obvious it was a girl with the dress she was wearing. It was a form fitting black with a thick orange stripe going over her breasts and upper arms and another on what seemed to be her thighs. Of course, being a Saiyan, the girl was very...well developed. And from the looks on Trunks' and Goten's faces, it was something to be noticed.  
  
The clear door of the machine looked like it was getting clearer, making Bulma realize that it was a cryogenic tank.   
  
The door started to go up and the two bots went to move next to it. They moved to help her out when she started to stir. They all tensed when she reached out and grabbed the side of the tank.   
  
The bots moved to help her out, but she waved them away. Bulma, for some reason, liked her for just that.  
  
She had moved enough to stand up on her own, she was about Bulma's height, maybe a little shorter.   
  
She tried to walk out of the tank but the mask that still was on her head kept her from moving too far away. Her small hands went to the mask, and founding what seemed to be a latch, pried the mask off.  
  
Bulma gasped, Trunks and Goten just stared, Vegeta arched a brow, and Gohan's jaw fell to the floor.  
  
She was gorgeous (like you didn't see that coming...).  
  
Shoulder length black hair fell in thick, soft waves to flare lightly at the ends. There was also a thick horizontal orange stripe in her hair also. An oddly shaped tiara thing on her forehead made of shiny grayish alloy holding a smooth stone held her hair from her face. Her eyes, under smooth well-shaped brows, an abnormal emerald green for a full-blooded Saiyan, were exotically shaped and wide with a captivating curve and spark of mischievous intelligence lying in their depths. A straight, small nose and full red lips completed the knockout package.  
  
They all were like, damn....Except for Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan was absolutely stunned, it might have been the hormones talking, but he had never seen such a beautiful creature, he couldn't stop staring at her full, red lips.   
  
Vegeta was frowning almost violently. He couldn't remember her. He was sure if he had ever seen those eyes before he would have remembered them...  
  
The girl was growing rapidly impatient with their stares, and using the language he bots has just pumped into her brain growled, "Will you all STOP STARING AT ME!?"  
  
They jumped out of their semi-trances. Bulma blinked, "Excuse you?"  
  
She gave her a practiced coolly annoyed look, "You heard me, I command you to all stop staring, it's very rude and rather unnerving."  
  
Bulma arched a brow, Command? Oh no she didn't...  
  
She was about to start one hell of an argument when Vegeta stepped in.  
  
"It is not our wish to disturb you, my lady, all I wish to know is how and why you came to be here."  
  
She gave him a quick look over, "And whom might you be to talk to me in such a fashion?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, not used to having his title ever asked about, "I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, Crown Prince to the destroyed Vegetasei, and who might you be?"  
  
She blinked, "That's not possible, Vegeta was only a boy when we were put in here." She moved away from the tank and walked around Vegeta, the slits in her dress showing her shapely legs, much to Gohan's torture, looking him over more until she was in front of him again.  
  
She frowned, "You look like Vegeta with that frown and that defiant hair, but there's no way you could have gotten taller that me, if you truly are the Prince."  
  
Much to his surprise, and the others, he smirked as the girl's identity came rushing to him along with the warm feeling of familiarity of her teasing, "Well, you are just a woman, how could you ever be taller than me."  
  
She smiled happily and hugged him, everyone else was about to have a heart attack because he hugged her back.  
  
Gohan almost melted, that smile was just so...................damn, he couldn't even think of the words to describe it.  
  
Bulma tilted her head to one side, if this girl could get this reaction out of Vegeta, then maybe it would be a good idea to keep around for a little while longer.   
  
She pulled away to touch her palm to his cheek, "How did my little Vege-cato turn into a big bad warrior without my knowing? I would have never agreed to it."  
  
Bulma spoke up, "Vege-cato?"  
  
Vegeta blushed, another first for the day, "It is the equivalent to your...Veggie-chan..."  
  
Bulma laughed, "Oh, I'll have to remember that. But could you do me a favor Veggie-chan?"  
  
Vegeta growled, making the lady giggle and that made Gohan almost faint, "What is it woman?!?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe telling your WIFE who SHE is?"  
  
The lady looked Bulma over, "So this is you mate?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She looked at Trunks, who was shooting daggers at her, "And this would be your son?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
Much to Trunks' surprise she smiled again, "Well, I think you made a fine choice, a strong mate and a strong son, what more could a Saiyan ask for?"  
  
Trunks' mouth was gaping open, she was not acting at all how he had thought she would.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "I'm not sure, but why are you here?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'm supposed to be escorting your fiancée."  
  
Bulma intruded now, "You mean that you AREN'T his fiancée?"  
  
She shook her head confused, "Of course not, I'm only a lady, he is engaged to the Princess."  
  
Bulma gave Vegeta a rather nasty look, "If I'm going to have to talk to her Vegeta, you could at least tell me her name!"  
  
The lady blushed, "Oh! I'm so sorry. In all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself, I am the Lady Ar'Cheka of the house of Katlivei."  
  
"Oh, well that explains everything."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "She means that is what her family name is, like your 'Briefs'."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While the adults either got to know the girl or drool over her, and Trunks watch in curiosity, Goten stood towards the other wall bored.  
  
The lady didn't seem to be that interesting, sure she was pretty, but she didn't have any food.  
  
He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and looked over then down to see a very cute, tiny girl.  
  
She couldn't have been more than 6 or 7. She had really long blond hair and a really weird thing on her head.  
  
She murmured up to him, "Where am I?"  
  
Goten gave his inherited carefree smile, "You're on Earth!"  
  
She nodded over towards where the others were, "Is the tall man Prince Vegeta?"  
  
He nodded, "How did you know that?"  
  
She gave him an exceptionally sweet smile, "Why shouldn't I be able to recognize my own fiancée?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S A FRIKIN LIL GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
How many of u saw that coming, now don't lie, NONE OF U DID!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAH!!!!!!! ME EVVVVVIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLLLLLLLLLZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! not exactly what ...

Hey ppls, yes, I'm sure ur shocked. Me update so soon? NO WAY!!!!!!  
  
  
Well, it's true.   
  
  
  
  
I don't wanna do my homework yet, lolz  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks was really having a hard time of trying to think of something to say.  
  
First, he found out that there was someone going to try to break up his mom and dad. Then they meet a really pretty lady that makes his dad all weird, but it's not even his fyancei or whatever. Gohan going all googly-eyed at her wasn't helping much either. His mom had already closed Gohan's mouth twice.  
  
He looked around, noticing it had gotten kinda quiet, which meant the Goten was doing something.   
  
He spotted him across the room, talking to a really strange looking girl.  
  
Her dress was a light violet with a gray stripe around her middle, at the hem of the dress, and at the V-shaped neckline.  
  
But what was freaky about her was the thing on her head. Made of a similar material to the 'Ar'Cheka' lady, it covered most of her head with a fortune of stones embedded in it. It had two raised round parts on the left and right side of her head, and out of the opening of the round parts came out a thick ponytail-like lock of hair that fell almost to the ground. Also, in the back, there were two more thick parts of hair.  
  
'That's a lot of hair for such a little girl...' he thought to himself before jumping practically out of his skin when Goten pointed over in his direction and she turned to him, giving him an exceptionally sweet smile.  
  
His legs moved mechanically over to his dad, his knees weren't even moving.  
  
He didn't see her frown in annoyance when turned away from her, such disrespect!  
  
Trunks tugged on his dad's arm, trying to get his attention away from the other girl.  
  
Vegeta whipped around and pinned his son with a frosty glare, "What is it brat?"  
  
Ar'Cheka arched a brow at the outburst, but since no one was offended by how he talked to his son, she assumed it was a common occurrence and held her tongue.   
  
Trunks pointed behind him and Vegeta froze at what he saw.  
  
It was her.  
  
Vegeta's mouth fell open and he pointed at her before yelling, "YOU!"  
  
The girl jumped then narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes me, and it's not proper to raise your voice in the presence of a lady, or have you forgotten all of your manners as usual?"  
  
Vegeta blushed violently and barred his teeth, "I wouldn't have forgotten them if I hadn't seen that atrocity on your head!"  
  
"If I wasn't as mature as I am, and obviously you aren't, I would have fainted dead away from the atrocity on yours!" she hissed and he gasped, her insulting his hair always got to him, but only if she did it for some reason. Then they both turned their noses up in the air, crossed their arms and turned around with a "Hmph!"   
  
The only really odd part was they did it at the exact same time.  
  
Ar'Cheka slapped her palm against her forehead with an ever suffering sigh.  
  
Bulma nudged her in the side with her elbow, "Who's that little person, and do they always act like this?"  
  
Ar'Cheka sighed again and gave Bulma a very tired looking look, "That would be Princess Xucainia, my younger sister, and yes, they ALWAYS act like this. You would think that after more than 30 years they would start to at least act civilly towards each other."  
  
Bulma arched a brow and gave the girls small back a very curious look, "Your sister?"  
  
"Yes, she's almost 6, well, at least physically and mentally, she is actually only 2 years younger than Vegeta is."  
  
"What is she doing here then?"  
  
"She is his fiancée."   
  
"But...but she's so young!"  
  
"You must remember that this was arranged a long time ago, when she was born and Vegeta was only 2, so it would have been fine."   
  
Bulma turned to her, "But why is SHE his fiancée if you are the older sister?"  
  
Ar'Cheka smiled, "It is because of our coloring. There are many different seers born in every generation of Saiyans, but only one or two can see who will make the best mate for the king. The last one, named Bardock, who looked much like that boy Goten, saw Vegeta's future mate as having unnaturally colored hair and blue eyes. I was born with normal black hair, the orange is just an enhancement to match my dress. However, she was born a blonde with aqua eyes, so it was arranged that she would marry him. However, it must seem that he was slightly off, you also meet those physical descriptions. I suppose he was right after all."  
  
Bulma frowned and turned back to the girl who was still having a hissy fit match with her husband, "A blonde Saiyan..." then something clicked in her head, "Wait, was she always a blonde, was she ever a brunette?"  
  
"No, she was born a blonde, why do you ask?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and almost laughed as Goten walked between the two people, trying to get them to do something other than pose huffily. 'This girl was born with blonde hair then huh? Then maybe Goten wasn't the youngest Super Saiyan out there, but how long will it take for Vegeta to even notice, or at least to stop acting like such a damn baby!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOO, what ya think? Veggie boy found a girl who can make him all pissy! Thank god they really don't have to get married.......lolz!! 


	9. i know, im lazy an tired, and sleepy.......

I know, I know, I took forever and a damn day, sorry, but school, AP tests, friends going psycho, u know, da usual..........  
  
  
  
  
************I'll just get straight to the starz......*******************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xucainia sighed and looked at the ceiling. These displays of disgust weren't new to her, but they weren't that much fun anymore, she had even started to get sick of them even on Vegetasei, when they were at least somewhere close to the same height.  
  
That boy Goten was very informative. Apparently, our dear prince had mated already, had a child, that rude little boy with the strange colored hair, and there weren't many Saiyans left.  
  
She sighed but kept her pose of annoyance, Freeza had succeeded in destroying their home. Even after all the bravado Vegeta had saying how he would destroy Freeza way before he could do anything.  
  
Her sister seemed to be getting along fine with that woman, but she still had no idea who she was. What made her so special to snag a prince, even one as insufferable as Vegeta?  
  
She felt a tap on her arm and she supposed this charade had gone on long enough. She looked to where she had been poked and saw the boy Goten standing next to her. 'Hmmmm, he looks like Bardock, maybe his son had survived and procreated, but it's no matter, any Saiyan left is a good Saiyan, even that arrogant brat!'  
  
She arched a brow, "Yes?"  
  
Goten looked over at Vegeta, who still held his pose, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
She smiled, deceptively sweet, "Why my dear, he has had a stick up his bottom ever since I've known him, and believe me, that's been a very long time."  
  
Vegeta's shoulders tensed but didn't say a word, instead, he broke his pose and stalked over to her, "You, lady, are not to say another word, DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, not one to be intimidated by his antics, "Oh please, my lord, I may no longer be your bride, but I AM a PRINCESS of my house, that has yet to be named, so I will never acknowledge you until you address me properly!"  
  
Vegeta's hand clenched at his side, she may be tiny still, but her mouth hadn't changed in size since they were children, still as big as he remembered, "You, you pint-sized brat, will NOT speak to me in such a fashion, or I'll blast you to the next dimension!"  
  
She laughed, to everyone's surprise, "Tsk, tsk Vegeta, have you forgotten already your manners, again? You never harm a lady, or a princess for that matter, it would go against everything you were taught, of course, the alternative would be a challenge..."  
  
Now he laughed, "Oh, I've been wanting this ever since you put a damn Boronean shit-frog in my bed you little-"  
  
Bulma had had enough of their hissy fit, "VEGETA!"  
  
He whipped around, "WHAT WOMAN!??"  
  
She quickly closed the distance between them and kicked him solidly in the shin, it didn't hurt him, but it did surprise him, "You are NEVER to talk to that little girl like that again, do you hear me? And as for that challenge? You would KILL her! A little girl! And before you argue, they are going to stay with us. Archie and I have already made the arrangements, they will stay with us until their own identities can be made and there's NOTHING you can do to change my mind so just march your ass back home and think of a way to hide this damn ship!!!"  
  
He blinked at her, she sure did look sexy when she yelled at him so he just smiled slowly, which gave her pause, "Of course, how silly of me, shall we go back home now?"  
  
She blushed, they had been married far too long for her to NOT recognize that look, "Um....not quite yet, we still need to think of what to do with this ship."  
  
The bots had decided to show up at that exact moment, "That will not be a problem, the ship has already been told to go into mini-mode, so we suggest we all vacate the ship." This came out of what seemed to be Porpa, but it was hard to tell.   
  
The bots had changed their casings or something, now they were just hovering little metal balls, similar to big baseballs with marbles embedded in them, the purple one had 3 shades of purple, and the pink one had 3 shades of pink, but they had the same voices.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Alright, so how long will it take?"  
  
"About 15 seconds after the main door closes, so we should leave now."  
  
Ar'Cheka nodded too and took her sister's hand and led her off the ship, the others in tow, "Now little one, you are to behave. No blowing things up, no going off by yourself, and for the love of Kami, don't bait the Prince anymore, he's a lot stronger than when you were both children."  
  
She looked up at her with a slight sadness in her eyes, "I know, I have a lot of catching up to do, don't I?"  
  
Ar'Cheka nodded, "Yes, but now we have a whole new planet to explore."  
  
She stopped at the door, "Wait, are we missing anyone?"  
  
They all looked around until Goten cried out, "Gohan, and my mom!"  
  
They all cringed, hopefully no one would tell Chi-chi that she had almost been minimized, Bulma hissed at him, "Well, go get them!"  
  
Goten flew through the door, well, not exactly flew, but he was back with Gohan, still dazed, holding their mother in his arms, ready to go.   
  
Ar'Cheka gave Gohan a slightly heated look when he came out of the door, he did look very nice carrying his mother like that, well developed arms too...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bots waited for everyone to come outside before closing the doors.   
  
The ship shrank rapidly until it was the size of a brick. Pinka opened what seemed to be a very cleverly concealed compartment and Porpa opened one of hers and a tentacle like appendage came out and scooped the ship up and put it into Pinka.   
  
Vegeta looked around, "Alright, so everyone is going to Capsule Corps.?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, his eyes still on the girl who was now checking him out, though he liked her, it was rather unnerving, "Well, no, I think we should get my mom home, but if Goten wants to go, I don't see why not..."  
  
Goten proceeded to jump up and down in front of Bulma, "Can I go!??! PLEASE!!! PLEASE??? PLEASE!?!?"  
  
Bulma laughed and patted Goten on the head, "Of course, with all the new girls around, I think Trunks could use the company."  
  
Vegeta snorted and gave Xucainia a annoyed look, which she responded to with a stuck out tongue, "Whatever, just don't bother be brat!"  
  
Goten and Trunks took off, leaving Xucainia, Ar'Cheka, Bulma and Vegeta standing there.  
  
Ar'Cheka sighed, "So, are we leaving?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and picked Bulma up.  
  
Ar'Cheka picked up Xucainia and followed Vegeta when he took off, they both were nervous, but very intrigued about this new, green and blue planet...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I usually am don't by now, but not this time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They got to CC a few minutes later and the girls were in a slight wave of awe.  
  
It was huge, with so many buildings and people....  
  
Xucainia's eyes were huge, "This is where we're staying?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, slightly pleased to have seen her off her guard, "Yes, this our home, you are welcome for the time being, but don't get too comfortable."  
  
Bulma squirmed out of his arms and kicked him again, "Quit that! Yes, you are WELCOME to stay all you like, I'm just glad to be around some more girls, my mother does live here, but I think we're going to have lot of fun!"  
  
Ar'Cheka smiled at her, they had already started up a nice friendship, "I'm sure we will, won't we darling?"  
  
Xucainia looked up at them and blinked, "Yes, I think so, as long as I won't be bothered by him any longer," she gave Bulma the sweetest of smiles, "And you seem very nice."  
  
Vegeta snorted again and stalked off towards the building. Bulma dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "just ignore him, he'll get used to the idea eventually, but I think we need to work on your guys' clothing, it looks a little, otherworldly..."  
  
They both nodded and followed her to the building, slightly interested in the place, but more interested in what they were going to be forced to wear............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I took so long, I hope u guys like it!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. long time no write, sorry ppl!

Hey ppl! Long time no see, for reaaaaaaal!!!!!1 well, I'm gonna tackle my writer's block head on, I shall no longer let it hold me down dammit!!!!!! I know, I know, it's been forever, and believe me, I don't tink it was healthy for me.....  
  
  
  
Enjoy ^-~**********************stars. I missed u guys *sob***************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what do you think of the place Nia?"  
  
Xucainia shrugged her small shoulders and looked at the big pile of clothes on their beds. The woman, she supposed her queen now, had come in with her arms filled with clothing for her and Ar'Cheka to try on, "It seems adequate."  
  
Ar'Cheka sighed and rubbed her sister's back as she started to remove her headdress, 'Maybe now she can finally get a chance to be a child.'  
  
"You know that our position has changed quite a bit, don't you?"  
  
Ar'Cheka gave her a curious look, "What do you mean."  
  
She turned around, a small, sad smile on her young-looking face, "We aren't royalty anymore, we have no power."  
  
Ar'Cheka smiled and looked around their new room. Nia would get her own after a few weeks so she could have company while adjusting to the change. "Just because our home, which we knew would one day be gone, IS gone, doesn't mean we are any less than what we've always been. I'm still a lady of the high court, and you my dear, are still Princess Xucainia, it does not matter that our houses no longer have meaning here, only that we are who we are."  
  
Nia unclasped the four front clasps on her hair, then the back four before sliding the rest of it off her head, her hair resettling in its spiky fluffy self, "But what are we to do? Our home is GONE, Vegeta has no power here, besides that his mate is an important person here, what will we do?"  
  
"We, my dear little sister, shall start a new life here. We are Saiyans, we can survive anywhere, and we aren't alone."  
  
Nia gave an un-princess-like snort, "Oh yes, Vegeta, who tried on many occasions to kill me so we couldn't get married, not that he would actually do it. Gohan and Goten, half-breeds and sons of an idiot from what Vegeta has said who is the only man who can beat him. And that Trunks boy, who has been nothing but rude, just like his father."  
  
"She called me Archie."  
  
Nia looked up at her, "Who did?"  
  
Ar'Cheka smiled and looked round their new room again, "Vegeta's wife, she called me Archie. No one has called me that since our father died."  
  
She sat down in a chair by the window and Nia followed, "Daddy used to call you that?"  
  
Ar'Cheka nodded, "Yes, it was his pet name for me, just as Nia was his pet name for you."  
  
Nia smiled and crawled up on her sister's lap, "Would he have liked this place?"  
  
Archie smiled again, "I think he would have, it is a beautiful planet."  
  
Nia nodded, "Yes, I haven't ever seen a planet so green before."  
  
"That's just because our home was mostly red earth silly, but there are many places just like this, but not as rich, this will be a very good place for you to grow up."  
  
Nia pouted, "But I am a grown up."  
  
Archie laughed and set Nia on the floor before going back to the clothing on the bed, "Technically, yes, you are an adult, but until you can reach for things like a regular sized person, you're still a child."   
  
Nia stuck her tongue out at her, "OK fine then, I won't complain if I don't like it here all that much, does that make me anymore grown up?"  
  
Archie nodded and set aside some clothing for herself and Nia to try on, "Yes, it does, now go try these on so we can go out and do a little exploring."  
  
Nia grabbed what she was told to take and went into the bathroom to try it on.   
  
When she came back out, she was wearing dark blue denim overalls with a big yellow happy face on the front, the bottoms of the legs cuffed so they wouldn't drag, a simple dark violet long-sleeved shirt and black tennis shoes. Archie had already changed, and didn't seem too out of place wearing a black leather mini-skirt, black knees high boots, a little red shirt and a red enhancing stripe in her hair instead of an orange one.  
  
Nia went to the full-length mirror for a full inspection, "These are remarkably comfortable."   
  
Archie smiled and went to the mirror as well to check herself out, "I must agree, these humans have a lovely sense of style."  
  
Nia opened the door to the room and looked down the long hallway, "What say we go out on the town and see what this planet has to offer, hmm?"  
  
Archie laughed and followed her out of the room. "I say we bring that Bulma woman with us, she should know what would be good places to go."  
  
"Do you think she might mind us being here, what with our history with her mate?"  
  
"Husband, sweetie, her husband, and no, I don't think so, she seems to be most understanding, I suppose if one is to be with Vegeta for the rest of their lives one must be."  
  
Nia giggled and stuck her hands in her pockets, "Yes that must be a requirement. What do you think there will be to do?"  
  
"I don't know, some shopping seems logical, we are women after all, we are what makes the economy go 'round."  
  
  
  
  
  
They found Bulma sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and reading something.  
  
She looked up and smiled at them, "I see you found something you guys liked."  
  
They nodded and sat down at the table with her, completely at ease even though they had never been there before. Archie smiled back at her, "Yes, these are very stylish clothing, I look fantastic and doesn't Nia look just adorable."  
  
Bulma immediately assumed that 'Nia' must be the little princess and looked her over, "Yup, overalls are always cute on little girls." She then noticed her hair, "Has your hair always been like that?"  
  
Nia nodded, "Yes, I was born with it like this."  
  
Bulma nodded, the suspicion in her mind getting more and more clear, "Well, I must say it's very beautiful, but how are you going to keep it under control?"  
  
She shrugged and swung her feet since she was too short for her feet to touch the ground, "I am going to ask my nannies to braid it and put another clasp on it to hold it down."  
  
"Hold it down?"  
  
"Yes, my hair likes to well, get bigger and bigger, so I have these very heavy clasps that keep it down, my head dress is made of the same material."  
  
Bulma nodded, 'Maybe that was one way they tried to hide that she was different...' "That sounds good, so what do you guys plan on doing today, would you like to go out and see your new home a bit?"  
  
Archie and Nia smiled at each other...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno? Sucky? Lemme know! ^-~ 


	11. baloooooooooney poooooooony!

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup ppl!!!!!!! Well, I just felt like saying hi before I started me ficcy-wiccy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
****************Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma, with Archie and Nia in tow, opened the door to the garage and flipped the switch. They weren't too impressed with all the vehicles, considering that they had no idea what they were.   
  
Nia walked up to a sleek little red sports car model and gave the bumper a little kick, careful not to dent it, "What are these things?"  
  
Bulma smiled, it wasn't often that she got to show off her toys, especially to people who never saw an air-car before, or even a land-car for that matter, "That is a land-car. It's a form of transportation on earth, but we don't use that kind anymore."  
  
Archie ran a hand down a big, black truck model, "Why not?"  
  
"Because these kinds of cars cause pollutants, or poisons, to be released into the air. Now, however, the air-car is used and is pollutant free."  
  
Nia came up to her and tugged on her dress, "Then why do you keep them if they have no purpose and are potentially harmful?"  
  
Bulma looked to Archie as if to say, "Does she always talk this way?" and Archie just smiled, nodded, then looked away.  
  
Bulma gave her spiky hair a little pat, "They might be outdated, but they're a part of human technological history. If I hadn't gotten all of them, and the others I keep adding, they would be destroyed."  
  
Archie nodded, "Ah, a hobby?"  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, noticing that she had taking a liking to an early model of a Rolls Royce, "Very much so, the idea that these magnificent pieces of engineering were to be destroyed seemed practically barbaric to me. So, when I was 10, I begged my dad to go and buy as many old cars as he could, we decided on 45 and I restored them all. And now, whenever I get wind of any major sales, I go and buy everything that I like."  
  
"So what does an air-car look like then?" Nia still had a firm grip on her dress.  
  
Bulma removed her hand and took it in her own and led her off to the stairs, "They are just like those cars, for the most part, but they don't have any wheels."  
  
Archie was following closely, "Then how do they get around?"  
  
"They fly."  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached the roof of the garage, where all the air-cars were kept, the two girls had gotten an informative, if rather confusing "low-down" on how air-cars were made and worked.  
  
Nia ran towards a petite, purple model with black flames, "Let's take this one!"  
  
Archie looked to Bulma for the OK, "Is that one appropriate for a 'girl's day out', as you put it?"  
  
Bulma nodded and they got in the car, "I don't think we could have chosen a better one."  
  
Bulma looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Nia's small smile and wondered, even as a princess, how many times she ever got to do something SHE wanted to do...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two girls actually tired Bulma, the shopping queen, out. They had to go to EVERY store in EVERY mall they could find, and dear lord did they have good taste! Must be the royalty in them.  
  
When they got back to Capsule Corps. they had about 2 whole dino-caps filled with clothing, knick-knacks, and just plain stuff! Bulma had never seen such impulse buyers in her life! Anything they liked, they bought, and they didn't even give anything a second thought.   
  
Archie apparently really liked mini-skirts and had bought as many as she could, along with little shirts, tank tops, and knee high boots. Bulma almost giggled at the idea of trying to get her in a pair of jeans. Nia, at first, had just gone with whatever clothing they chose for her, and Bulma had to explain to her after the first hour of complete obedience that she could say no to anything she didn't like. Nia looked confused, then slightly scared before looking to her sister for reassurance and Archie, with the happiest of smiles, finally got to tell her what she wanted to for the longest time, "It's YOUR choice, sweetheart."  
  
After that, she had gone through her bags and made them return about half the stuff they had gotten. Bulma smiled when she noticed that the majority of clothing was pink.  
  
At the food court, when Nia had gone to the little girls' room, Bulma asked about her behavior, "Why does Nia never say what's truly on her mind?"  
  
Archie sighed, "Because she's a princess."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"As a Saiyan Princess, one must act solely on the whim of your intended, father, and mother. Father wasn't alive long enough to see her grow up and Vegeta didn't care too much about what she did, but our mother was a very cold, sad woman.   
  
"She never showed me or Nia any affection, even when we were babies, even more so after our father died, when she was one and I was 12. When it came time to start training Nia, when she was 3, for being a Princess, and then a Queen, our mother was most harsh. She couldn't talk, move, or even think without my mother having said she could first. For most of her life our mother molded her into a living doll, she did nothing, said nothing, and barely moved.  
  
"I did try to help, but our mother forbade me to see her during her training. Then, thankfully, her first nursemaid died and the next, who was a most sympathetic soul, let me see her only at night. This was nearly a year after our mother had started, so I had a lot of work to do if I was to destroy whatever poison my mother had planted in her head. She was only 4 or so when I finally got to see her again, and it took about 7 months before I got her fully out of her stupor, or at least enough to resemble a real girl. We kept that up, up until we had to go into our cryogenic tanks."  
  
"Kept what up?"  
  
"Having her being Mother's perfect little doll during the day, and me letting her be a real little girl at night."  
  
"That's so sad..."  
  
Archie nodded and smiled at Nia as she made her way back to the table, "I know, but now she gets to be the real little girl she should be."  
  
They didn't stay at that mall for very long before moving on to the next, and the next, and then they were on their way home.  
  
Bulma sighed, remembering their conversation over lunch, then smiled as she got a glimpse of Nia in the back seat asleep, 'I wonder if I'll have a little girl that sweet one day...'.  
  
  
  
  
When they got back to Capsule Corps. Bulma set the car down right in front of the Residence Area so that they would have less of a chance of waking Nia up.   
  
After tucking her in and saying goodnight to Archie, Bulma wearily walked the rest of the way to her room, stripped, and landed on the bed, asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
She would never know how tenderly the man, already in bed, gathered her up in his arms, and finally got to sleep after hours of tossing and turning...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwww, I just HAD to put that last part in, I was in the mood for a lil luvy-ness!!! So, am I still doin' an OK job? U know you wanna let me know....(whips out spiffy hypno coin......thing.....) um, yeah ^_^............... 


	12. um, ur mom

Sup ppl!!!!! Well, dis is a new installment of my lil princess fic......thing...... I'm happy u guys are still happy w/ it, and I'm sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Archie looked out of the window of her room that was all to herself now. Nia, after being here for a few weeks, finally felt comfortable enough to have her own room and Archie and Bulma had a very good time decorating it. She had completely fallen in love with some show called, "Hamtaro", so Archie and Bulma had scoured all of the islands looking for the merchandise and decorated her room in it. They even had a "Hamtaro" quilt hand-made by a well-known quilter in the area, for quite a bit of money, but Bulma, being as rich as she was, didn't mind.  
  
She smiled as she saw Nia running around the inner garden, trying to catch butterflies with Mrs. Briefs. She really had nothing to do during the day, and even less now that Archie was going to go to high school, just to be with kids her own age. A Saiyan child already has the educational level of at least a grad student by the time they were Nia's age, so she didn't even need to go to school unless she wanted to.  
  
But that Gohan boy....  
  
He did have very nice arms if she did say so. And now that she thought of it, a very nice ass as well...  
  
She blinked as her eyes strayed to the less...appropriate and stretched before going back inside. This "High School" thing was to start tomorrow.  
  
She already had her outfit ready for the day. Bulma had quite enjoyed herself as Archie had played runway model that afternoon, after only a short time they had come to be very close friends. She had decided on black leather knee high boots, of course, with a tight, almost too tight black leather mini-skirt, and her top was this tight black inch-wide strap shirt with a white, soft, lacey over shirt that would give hints as too how tight the tank was underneath. She also decided to color coordinate her hair by adding a thick white enhancing stripe to it.   
  
She had shown Bulma the machine to do it, and made her promise that, until she figured out how to make it without taking it apart, that she couldn't put it on the market and could only use it on herself.   
  
She called out to Nia to come in to have her bath before running the tub for her own bath, tomorrow was going to be a very........fun day......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed as he closed his locker as gently as he could. The janitor had already had to replace the door on his locker 4 times this year because he had forgotten how fragile they were and kind of tore it off its hinges.   
  
He just couldn't get her out of his mind, she was perfect. Sure Videl was cute and all and a fighter, but she just wasn't........perfect, she wasn't a woman....  
  
But that girl, Ar'Cheka, was everything that made his senses tingle. That soft dark hair, sultry green eyes, firm, pert-  
  
"Hey Gohan!"  
  
He looked up from the floor to see Sharpner practically jumping up and down, and he was, well, drooling.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen the new chick? Ohmigawd! The best rack I've ever seen! And those legs! Sweet Kami!"  
  
Gohan arched a brow and was about to ask what he was talking about until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.  
  
And promptly fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lol, Gohan strikes me as a fainter, I don't know why.....lol, hope u guys like!!!!!! Sorry so short!!!!!!! I just wanted to get a chapter out!!!! 


	13. Shan'etz'zu! finally a title that makes ...

Sup PPL!!!!!!!!!!!! Long time no type but N-E-ways, a liiiiiil clearing up might be in order

The tournament hasn't happened yet!!!!!! It will……eventually…….I'll think of a way to incorporate it, but I'll get there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Princesses of the Past

By: ME!!!!!!!! ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

(but hot damn, if I owned Veggie-boy……..oo la la………*naughtiness afoot*……..)

"So, how long do you think you can avoid her?"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his long time friend, "I'm not avoiding her, we're avoiding each other, there's a difference."

Goten tilted his head to the side and looked up at the ceiling from where he and Trunks were sitting on the grass in the inside gardens, "But why?"

He shrugged and flopped on his back, "Because…I don't like her, she doesn't like me, so we don't talk to each other."

Goten looked back at his flopped form, "Well, she might like you better if you would be nice to her…"

"Why should I be?"

"Because she's a girl, and my mom says you hafta be reaaaaally nice to girls or they'll hit you with a frying pan."

Trunks smirked and sat back up, "Well, that's your mom, and my dad said that if I don't like her, I shouldn't have to have anything to do with her."

"But isn't she like, lonely and bored? The only people she sees are your mom and grandma, and her sister is going to school with Gohan now, from what your mom told my mom last night, and those ball thingies…"

"Like I care. She's just a girl, and so she sucks, girls suck, and boys rule, remember? But anyway…wait, Ar'Cheka is going to school with **_Gohan_**?"

Goten nodded, oblivious to his friend trying to not laugh his little butt off, "Yeah, your mom told my mom last night that she wanted to try out the whole high school thing. Mom was laughing about how Gohan would react to that, he sure does talk a lot about her um….jugs to himself. Why would he care about what she keeps water in, Trunks?"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know, they must hold a lot, but enough of that, what do you want to do today, it's only 9:30 or so, so we have tons of time before you have to go home."

"Um…play hide-and-seek?"

"Power levels turned off?"

"Sure!"

Trunks and Goten bounced up, trunks put his hands on his hips and did a cocky Vegeta-stance that he picked up from watch his dad train from afar for so long, "Ok, but I get to hide first, ok?"

Goten nodded and sat down where he was and started counting, "One…Two…Four….no, wait, Three….Four……"

Trunks sped about looking for a place to hide, _'Mom's lab maybe? No, Goten might break something looking for me then mom would yell….Hmmm….Oh! My old nursery! Goten would never think to look in that old place!'_

Trunks opened the door of his old room/nursery and chuckled, this place was deep in the heart of C.C., Goten would never think to look for him there….

3 hours later…….

Trunks sat in his old crib, swinging back and forth, fuuuuming, where the hell was he?!?!

He growled, much like his father, and stomped out of the room, he only a few minutes to feel where he was….**_her_** room….

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~*****~~~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

^done all stupid-like lol^

Goten finished counting to one-hundred and stood up and started looking for Trunks, he started with the living rooms, the TV rooms, the play rooms, all the rooms with the easy to open handles……

He had just finished the umpteenth door, half an hour later, when he opened one that had a pretty design of some bird in strange colored flames painted on it.

He peeked his head in and smiled, "Hi!"

Nia whipped around from where she was at her window and gave a little shriek, "Ah! What's wrong with you!? Don't you know how to knock?"

Goten cocked his head to the side and knocked on the wall outside the door, "Um, yeah…"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, it doesn't matter, what do you want?"

He smiled again, "I'm looking for Trunks, we're playing hide-and-seek!"

She nodded, "Mrs. Briefs keeps trying to get me to play that with her, I really don't see the point of it."

He shrugged, "It's fun, I guess, if you're doing the seeking."

"I suppose, it must be better than sitting in a closet for an hour then find out that she had forgotten we were playing…"

Goten laughed, walked into the room and sat at her feet, "What are you doing?"

She looked down at him before sitting down on the floor as well, "Waiting for Archie to come home."

"Who's Archie?"

She giggled, "My sister silly!"

"Oh, I thought her name was Ar'Cheka…"

"It is, but her nick-name is Archie, mines Nia."

Goten grinned his goofy little grin and stuck his hand out and shook hers vigorously, "Nice to see ya again Nia!"

She wrenched her hand from his and nodded regally, "Nice to see you too…um…"

His smile didn't falter, "Goten, I don't think I got to tell you that…"

She shrugged then smiled, the opportunity for company just struck her, "That's ok, do you want to play **_Shan'etz'zu_**?"

He scratched the back of his head, "What's that?"

She got up and started to set up the star shaped pieces and octagon-shaped-three-tier board, "It's a game from Vegetasei, wanna try? The rules are really simple."

He nodded, "Yeah!" 

Guess who they both forgot……..

Nia laughed and threw her hands up in the air, "**_Shan'etz'zu_**!"

Goten groaned and bonelessly slid from his chair to the floor, again, "You've beaten me 17 times in a row!"

She smiled and slid from her chair as well and sat on the floor with the miffed Goten, "I've been playing for years, you only just learned, you'll get better."

"Well, I'm gonna win next time!"

She smiled, rolled her eyes, and patted him on the arm, "Sure you will."

They both started giggling again, so they didn't hear the door slide open….

Trunks placed his palm to the reader and tried to calm down, he had brushed him off for **_her_**?!?

He walked in and saw them on the far side on the room under a table that had a strange looking game sitting on top of it, he took a few steps towards them when he heard the giggling and he started stomping at the sound.

Goten felt the shocks and looked up with wide eyes, "Hi Trunks! Where have you been?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at Nia, who stuck her tongue out at him, "I was sitting in my old room for 3 hours Goten, do you know why I was sitting in my old room for three hours?"

Goten tilted his head to the side confused, "Um, no…"

"Does hide-and-seek ring a bell?"

Goten smacked himself on the head and crawled out from under the table and stood next to Trunks, "I'm sorry! I was looking for you and I opened this door and then we were talkin' and then we started playing…um…"

"**_Shan'etz'zu_**," Nia supplied.

Goten smiled at her as she crawled out too, "Thanks, **_Shan'etz'zu_**, it's a game from Vegetasei, wanna try?"

Trunks arched a brow and looked at Nia, in her black denim overalls with her little white socks peeking under the cuffs, white T-shirt, and her hair done in the ever-present braid with the light gray metal clasps she didn't look too…challenging…. Especially with that cute little face she gave him when she had to tilt her head back to look up at him…

Trunks gave him a mental slap, you don't like her, remember!

He smirked, which she recognized immediately, and was frowning even before he finished his arms crossed badass stance that he got from his dad, "Ok, I'll play, but I get to be the red pieces!"

Nia arched a brow and stopped scowling as they sat down, she didn't think Trunks knew it, but he had chosen the color his father always chose, the color of the house of Vegeta.

Trunks growled and slammed his fist down on the table while Goten laughed and Nia giggled, "**_Shan'etz'zu_**!"

This was the fourth damn time she beat him and he was getting, really, really frustrated. It was like she could predict his moves before he even made them, how could she tell??!?

"Ok, I give up, this is too hard!! It's like you can tell my moved three moves before I think of them….or something…."

Nia tried to explain the strategies when Vegeta walked in, sweaty and relaxed from his daily workout, "What the hell are you playing?"

They all EEPed and turned to look at Vegeta, but Nia was the only one annoyed, not scared, "Can't you ever knock?! I swear, you've had at least thirty years to have learned how to knock, and with my six I know how!"

Vegeta growled, "At least I can tell when the blue pieces are cheating!"

Trunks and Goten perked up at this and gave Nia suspicious looks, and she gave them annoyed ones, "I haven't been cheating, Vegeta just doesn't remember how to play properly."

Vegeta growled, picked trunks out of the chair, set him on the ground, and sat in the chair, "Set it up, we'll see who doesn't remember how to play!"

1 hour later….

Nia and the two boys laughed, "**_Shan'etz'zu_**!"

Vegeta growled and slid from the chair to the floor, three times in a damn row she won!

They were laughing over Vegeta's growling form on the floor when the door slid open again and Bulma looked in but didn't make notice of herself.

Just seeing Vegeta playing with those kids, especially Nia made her ache for another baby, and a little girl was just what she wanted….

Hey ppl, what did you think? I hope u liked!!!!!!! Review pwease!!!!!!!!!


	14. Poor poor gohan, being molested in class...

Ok…….this is gonna be like……what happens to poor Gohan at school after what happened 2 chappies ago….um yeah…..same day and stuff so u don't think he's **_too_** much of a wimpy lil munkee boi, fainting twice and all, nope, he only did it once.….

****

Princesses of the Past

By: ME!!!!!!!! ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

(I dunno if I should contemplate naughtiness w/ Veggie-kun anymore…I um….kinda have a boi-toi…..yeah…..Moi's getting herself sum! lol well, not exactly, and if ur readin this ur not allowed to say anything about this to me! lol)

Archie smiled a good-bye to Erasa as she left the Nurse's office to go to her next class. She looked down at the demi-Saiyan sleeping on the small bed and her smile turned a bit more….predatory. Sure, she had her pick of men on Vegetasei. She was the unimportant daughter of a high level household, which meant that if she was discreet, she could do whatever she wanted. Unfortunately, when it came to something she wanted, or someone really, she wasn't too big on discretion.

Saiyan males, for the most part, weren't all that big on education except when it came to warfare, they pretty much good for only protection and fun…and in her new position, she was dying to have some "fun" now that she didn't have to worry about what would happen if someone found out.

She ran one hand down one arm, then the other, feeling warm at just the feel of his strong arms that, even in sleep, were rock hard. She placed the same hand over his right one, splaying the fingers with her own, knowing exactly what he could do with them…

Gohan opened his eyes slowly…he had had the strangest dream that Ar'Cheka had come to school with him, sitting on his lap in all of his classes and during lunch…attending to him in the janitor's closet. He was about to sit up and shake his head, considering he was being foolish, when he felt a soft, warm hand trail its way down his chest…

He jumped out of bed and was on the other side of the room before Archie knew it, and she started laughing when she realized why he had jumped up.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Gohan swallowed and started inching his way towards the door, she looked far too, well, he couldn't even put her look into words, "I'm not too sure about that…I think I should be getting to-"

"Gohan! Are you ok? I heard you passed out in the hall!"

Archie turned to look at the girl that had Gohan go pale, then flush with just the sound of her voice. She was a bit shorter than she was, with her hair done in pig-tails and she had no sense of what to do with her figure at all, considering the big baggy shirt she was wearing covered up all that proved she was a girl.

Videl arched a brow at Gohan when she saw the girl who had apparently been with him the entire time, a complete girly-girl, complete with mini-skirt and ankle killing boots.

Gohan gulped nervously as Videl sized up the Saiyan Lady. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and she could **_definitely_** not take her. 

"Um…Videl? I think we should get to class…"

She sent the new girl a withering glare and nodded, smiling sweetly at Gohan, "I think you're right, and are we still on for this afternoon?"

He nodded and ushered her out the door, Archie following closely behind, "Yeah, we are. Around six OK with you?"

She nodded then turned to look at the other girl, "Don't you have to be getting to class?"

Archie smiled deceptively sweetly and nodded, "Yes, I do. Mathematics with a Miss Atane."

Gohan and Videl stopped and looked at her, she stopped as well and looked back at them, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Gohan couldn't get out of that class fast enough. Archie had made sure she sat right next to him and she um…had wandering hands. Thank kami she had been using enough speed so that no one could tell exactly **_where_** she had been putting her hands. The only bad thing was, besides the groping, was now a good portion of the class thought he had ADD because of all the squeakings and Hey's! that he had made whenever Archie hit her mark. 

He knew Videl knew something was up, she had tried to get to the seat before Archie did, but because of her well…superiority, she got to the seat first, making sure that Videl had to sit two rows behind them now, and she fumed throughout the class.

He opened his locker, got his homework for his other classes, and closed it gently right before Sharpner ran up to him and grabbed him by the upper arms and shook him, or as much as Gohan let him, "How did you get a piece of ass like that?!? I've been trying all day to get her to say hi to me and you are avoiding her and she's practically undressing you with her eyes!"

Gohan swallowed hard again as Archie walked into his view as she made her way to the front of the school heading towards CC, "Well, more like eating me with her eyes I'm afraid…"

Um…..ok……lemme know what ya think!! and I have the pix of Nia and Archie on my web site, they're like, HELLA old, so I'm probably gonna drag them into PhotoShop so I can re-do them, I hope u liked the chapter!


	15. dinner plans

Hey all!! I felt the need to write, and this fic won the new chappy! 

And to clear sum stuff up that I thought I already did, but I guess I didn't, Gohan is still training and stuff, I **HATE** (triple underline that!) how they made Gohan into such a……..excuse my language, but they made him into such a pussy. I usually refer to his new character as a lil bitch…..but then I saw the glasses…..SAIYANS DON'T NEED GLASSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I mean, COME ON!

****

Princesses of the Past

By: ME!!!!!!!! ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nia was looking intently at her **_Shan'etz'zu_** board, thinking of numerous new strategies for when Vegeta would challenge her again, which she knew he would after the butt-kicking she had given him, when she heard the hum of the air-car that Archie had used to get to school that morning. She had mastered the vehicle the day before after only one lesson from Bulma. It had a similar operating system as a **_shup_**, a vehicle from Vegetasei and after learning the small differences, was cruising like she had been born behind the wheel.

She ran out of her room and down the hall, but didn't watch where she was going as she took the stairs two at a time and ran smack into Vegeta's chest with a loud thump. She would have fallen hard, but Vegeta caught her, much to both of their surprise.

"Watch where you're going, brat!"

She drew herself up to her full height and gave him a withering stare, even in overalls and without her headdress she could still strike an imposing stance, "I wouldn't have to if you could keep track of more than one ki by now! I mean really, have you forgotten how to use a scouter?"

He laughed and pushed her aside and started climbing the steps, "No need for one, you antiquated child. I've moved past the need for one, unlike some people."

She gasped, "Why you tail-sucker!"

He whipped around in shock, and just the look on his face made her feel victorious as she ran out to greet her sister. 

He blinked rapidly and with a growl started back down the stairs, in need of some cooling off in the GR, "Tail-sucker? How the hell did she learn what that was? Probably from her sister, stupid brat…"

Archie parked the car and sighed, today hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. He didn't even seem the least bit happy about her being with him in that school. She had been enjoying herself up until then, getting to know the people her age, some of them as delightful as that Erasa character, with who she had a shopping date for later on in the week, and then there were people like that Videl…

Did he like her? She seemed all right, but she had no sense of femininity. She mustn't have been taught that it was quite easy to be a lady and a fighter at once, how else could one explain the pigtails and the baggy shirt? It was obvious, though, that she liked him, why else would she send such jealous and pissed looks at her?

She knew his mother was human, Bulma had given her and Nia a full history of the group they now found themselves a part of, and that included a warning against ever, **_ever _**insulting Chichi's food. Was that the attraction? Because she was human and therefore weaker? She knew that some males needed to feel stronger and superior to feel comfortable with a woman, was Gohan like that? Was that the reason he shied away from her? Because he could tell he wouldn't have the upper hand?

Archie shook her head, she had too many questions plaguing her. This sort of sport, when she let it, always got to her. 

"Archie!"

She looked up to find her little sister running towards the car and she laughed as she hopped out, "Young lady! A princess never runs-"

"Yes, I know, 'A princess never runs, she glides like the wind over calm waters and never talks above a whisper.' Did you have to bring up that stupid rule?"

She nodded in all seriousness before picking her up and tossing her in the air, making her squeal, "Well, besides my horrible manners in bringing up something so idiotic, how was your day?"

She stopped giggling enough to answer, "It was ok. I was just looking out my window waiting for you get home from that high school pace when Goten stumbled into my room and I got him to play a game with me."

"**_Shan'etz'zu_**?"

She nodded and Archie rolled her eyes, "It was fun! Then Trunks came in, looking for Goten, and so I played him, then Vegeta came in and-"

"If this story ends with you winning each match please don't go on, anyone who has ever played with you has lost remember?"

Nia laughed and kicked her legs a bit and Archie set her back down, "Aww, don't be like that, you're just jealous that even **_you _**can't beat me."

"Oh really?" Nia took off running, knowing that tone of voice meant a big heaping of tickling if she was caught.

She ran into the house, knowing that Archie would catch her when she was good and ready to, then into a room off to the left.

She closed the door quickly, hoping she wasn't seen then turned around and gasped. The room was huge! Had to be at least 5 times the size of her room and the walls were covered with shelves filled practically floor to ceiling with strange devices and in the middle of the room housed a huge computer, and the lady of the house was in the middle yelling at it.

"C'mon you stupid thing!! 2 more megabytes! I **_know_** you can fit it in! I don't have time to get you a new slave drive, so just be nice this once and **_save_**!!!!" She growled angrily and kicked the side of the machine only to have said foot start smarting in protest.

"Um…Bulma?"

Bulma started and looked to the source of the voice, only to find little Nia looking at her with huge eyes, "Oh, hi there, did you get lost again?"

She shook her head, "No, Archie is going to tickle me when she catches me, so I came in here to hide."

She laughed and motioned the girl over, which she did with extreme caution, "What's wrong?"

"You kicked the computer, you were yelling."

Bulma arched a brow, "Yeah, I guess I did. It's being a brat right now and it hates me."

"But…you yelled at it."

"Nia, what's your point?"

Nia shrugged softly, "I don't have one really, but I've never seen a girl yell at something before?"

"You mean you never got yelled at by your mom when you did something wrong?" Bulma instantly winced, she had forgotten what Archie had told her about their mother.

She was immensely relieved when Nia just giggled, "Oh, heavens no. My mother never talked above a whisper, even when scolding me. If Mother ever would have yelled at me it would probably have made her head explode."

Bulma laughed, trying to imagine her mother never talking above a whisper then shook her head, "That would have been a pain to get out of the carpeting, but anyway, I think you are late for an appointment."

Nia turned around slowly, then was swooped into Archie's arms, who proceeded to tickle the poor girl out of her wits, "Hi, Bulma."

Bulma smiled, "Hi, have fun on your first day?"

"It was ok, a little boring though, Gohan-"

"Oh, Archie!"

She looked down at her sister, and stopped her tickling, "Yes?"

Nia started kicking her feet again, and she was set down, "I was wondering…could we go to Goten's at six? He told me that his mom told him to invite us to dinner tonight."

Archie looked at Bulma who nodded vigorously, "Sure we can! Just remind me at 5:45, ok?"

Nia nodded, "Ok!" Then ran out of the lab, glad to have gotten out of being tortured.

Archie gave Bulma a mischievous smile, "Chichi will make dinner, but maybe Gohan will supply desert, what do you think?"

Bulma laughed, "Maybe, but I really don't want to think of what you have in store for one of my best friend's sons, but by now you know of your…competition, right?"

Archie nodded, "Yeah, Videl Satan…She and Gohan have some sort of date today at six, so I'm hoping it's a home date."

Bulma shook her head, and explained at Archie's confused frown "If it's what I'm thinking it is, there shouldn't be too much to worry about. Trunks told me that Goten and Gohan have been teaching Videl how to fly, and even though I've never met the girl, I'm sure this is a good opportunity to show her up."

"Why are they teaching her how to fly?"

Bulma laughed as a vision of Gohan as "Saiya-Man" popped into her head, "It's a long story, but right now they are all training for the tournament-"

"Tournament?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she saw a very familiar excited look flash in the younger woman's eyes. It seemed that all Saiyans, male or female, were eager for a fight any time, anywhere.

Was that long enough for ya!?!?!??! lol

Hey all!! I hope ya liked it! And I re-did my pic of Archie and *sob* I'm so proud of me! It came out just dandy if I do say so myself ^_^! And yeah….she does kinda look like Android 17, didn't plan it that way, I was just going for pretty and well….he is pretty, so I guess it's all good, lol.


	16. Hehe

Hey all!!! Long time no see……..I'M GRADUATING!!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And um……. I haven't updated this fic for a long time cuz I kinda had a triangle thing happen to me a little while ago….but he decided he'd rather go out with a mean slut than with me…….and he turned out to be a whore, so I'm kinda glad it happened like that, lol. So yeah….it felt kind of personal…

Not to say Archie's a slut….completely different situations, she genuinely likes Gohan, but still wants to jump on his head, lol.

****

Princesses of the Past

By: ME!!!!!!!! ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Archie parked the air-car outside of the Son residence and thought for a moment before getting out of the car and following Nia who had hopped out the moment the car stopped. She sighed as she approached the quaint little house, surrounded by forest. Having Gohan in her bed on a regular basis was her goal for the year, not just to _drek _(guess what that's a substitute for, lol), but to actually be with him. The few minutes in the nurse's office alone made her realize later that she had more interest in the demi-Saiyan than just for sex. It might have been all the stories Bulma had told her about him, like what had happened on the planet Namek and with that Cell fellow, but he seemed to be just as strong and…warrior-like as any full-blooded Saiyan.

She watched Nia knock on the door and hurried to catch up, she was lagging a bit too much. She got there just as a human woman, still quite beautiful for her age, opened the door and smiled.

"Why, you must be Nia and Archie, right? Come on in, the kids will be back soon, and I wanted a bit of time to get to know the two of you before they take over the house," She added a laugh after that, and Archie smiled, she really **_did_** have a couple of Saiyans as kids.

Nia hopped up on a chair without any help and smiled up at Goten's mother, "Yes, I am Princess Xucainia, and this is my sister, Lady Ar'Cheka, we are both very honored to meet you."

The woman smiled widely at her impeccable manners, "I'm Gohan and Goten's mother, Chichi, and I'm also very honored to meet royalty who actually act like it."

Nia burst out laughing and Archie smirked and said, "Well, princes aren't subject to the same etiquette classes as ladies and princesses are, so he got off easy."

Nia nodded and made an annoyed face, "He used to laugh at me when I would have to sit still with a book on my head, with a glass of water on top of that. He would purposefully throw a ki ball at me to make me mess up."

Archie and Chichi laughed, and one of the kids waltzed in right then.

Goten bounced towards the table where the three girls were sitting and smiled that goofy little grin, "Hi, Nia! Hi, Archie!"

They both said hi, and after asking to be excused, Nia took off to go play with Goten.

They smiled after the two little kids and then turned to face each other, and Archie's smile quickly disintegrated under the determined eye of Chichi.

"So, what are you intentions for my son?"

Archie blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly, little girl. What do you want with my son? I think it was cute for you to enroll in school with him to get to know him better, but I want to know right here and now if I'm going to have to kick you out of my house."

Archie gave her a blank face, but inside she was smiling. The theory of wanting a weaker woman from his mother's influence was now scrapped, no one would ever consider this woman weak, "I assure you, I have nothing but the utmost honorable intentions for your son. Did you give that Videl girl the same question?"

Chichi shook her head, and at Archie's arched brow sighed, "She seems like a nice girl…but trust me, it takes a very strong human to be a mate of a Saiyan, even a demi-Saiyan. She is a good fighter, for a human…but I don't think she really has what it takes."

Archie gave her a calculating look that she had seen Vegeta wear more than a few times and she almost shivered, "And you think I do?"

Chichi nodded and gave the Saiyan lady a look-over. She looked so human. Her face was as cute as can be, and in a few years she might be one of the more beautiful women on the planet, she dressed like any other teenaged girl that had immense self-confidence in herself. And, she seemed as capable in handling herself as Chichi was at her age, "Yes, I do."

Archie smiled softly, "Well, Chichi, I won't lie to you. I intend to have him fully and well bedded by the time we get out of school."

Instead of instantly going into a motherly outrage, like Archie had suspected she might go into, Chichi started to laugh, "Yes, I knew I liked you! You're just what that boy needs, just what his father needed to, a woman who knew what she was doing and was going to get what she wanted!"

Archie arched a brow again, "What?"

Chichi ended with a few chuckles, "Gohan isn't as innocent as his father was when we first met, but he's close. I had to show him what to do, if you know what I mean, but it was probably the Saiyan in him that made him such a fast learner. I always made Gohan focus on his studies because all he wanted to do was go out and train with his father, but at least it put thought into his head, unlike my loveable lunk-head. But, I always knew he was going to need a strong woman in his life, and well, Videl just isn't it, don't disappoint me."

The last of what she said was hushed, because the rest of the kids had touched down, Videl with a new 'do, and obviously having some learning of flying now.

They walked in, Videl laughing, and Gohan laughing as well, even though his seemed a bit forced, and they both clamed up when they saw who was at the table.

Gohan looked like a deer in headlights, but Videl looked like she swallowed a lemon.

Gohan opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, "Ar-Ar'Cheka-"

Videl narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Archie arched a brow, again, and smiled at them, "I'm visiting with Chichi here while Goten and Nia play. She invited us to dinner tonight, enjoy your flying lesson?"

It took Videl a minute to process that last sentence, "Flying lessons?"

Archie nodded, and Videl looked horrified and turned to Gohan, "Gohan! I didn't know she was coming, we-"

Gohan waved her concern away, "She knows everything, Videl. You didn't let anyone know my secret, it's OK."

Archie tilted her head to the side, "Secret?"

Gohan nodded and looked at her meaningfully, "That we know how to fly and such."

Archie nodded, so the girl didn't know he was half-alien…interesting.

Just then Nia and Goten tore through the room, Goten chasing Nia, seemingly oblivious to everything but their game of tag.

"Will you stop dodging so much? I've been IT for more than five minutes!"

"It's not my fault you can't catch a **_girl_**!"

Gohan put on the speed then, and was about to catch her when his mom swept him up in her arms, and Nia in Archie's, and Chichi laughed, "Ok kids, go wash your hands and get ready for dinner."

They put the kids back on the ground, Goten showing Nia where the washroom was, and Gohan stuttered, "Um, Ar'Cheka? It's this way…"

Archie just smiled at him, put a hand on the arm he wasn't aware that had been sticking out and whispered, "Call me Archie…"

Gohan colored vividly, much to Videl's extreme annoyance, and tried to say something else but Archie hushed him, "It's alright, you're probably just hungry, let's go to the washroom and get you something to eat, ok?"

All Goten could do was nod as he was directed to the direction Goten and Nia went, and all Videl could do was follow, steam practically coming out of her ears.

Chichi, in earshot, loved it to death.

Sorry all! Hope u liked!


	17. sorry ppl

Hey all, I graduated last Thursday! The 12th! Man……it was AWESOME!!!!!!

And um, serious note……I'm a bad, bad author, I've let this drag out for almost 2 years! Why hasn't anyone told me that I suck and should have done better at the updating thing? *sigh* well…..i'm contemplating ending this fic quick, so the ppl who've been waiting that long don't gotta worry bout me anymore…….buuuuuuuuut if there's even one person who wants me to go the whole way, lemme know, and I'll do my best to get them out fast, quick, and awesome!!!

****

Princesses of the Past

By: ME!!!!!!!! ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Archie put the air-car in gear and took off, a exhausted Nia sleeping in the passenger seat. 

The night had been…interesting. 

Nia and Goten had actually well-behaved for a pair of Saiyan children. They only started a mini-food fight twice. 

Archie on the other hand…had been positively bad.

She had spent the evening between Gohan and Videl. She did rather…inappropriate things under the table without anyone knowing to Gohan…nothing bad, just a few brushes against his thigh…and the poor boy nearly spilt his drink three times or so. Videl hadn't said a word since they sat down for dinner, not even to ask for the rice to be passed to her. She wasn't uncomfortable, she seemed more…miffed. She most not know what it's like to be bested by someone, at least she hadn't been recently.

Archie looked over to Nia and smiled. She really had been well behaved. She followed her decorum perfectly, excluding the food fights, and she still acted like a little girl…she was getting better at it everyday…

**__**

*~*~*FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 3 years ago……*~*~*

"Now, repeat after me, 'A princess never raises her eyes to meet that of her prince's. A princess is not to speak harshly to her prince, or to the mother or father of her prince. A princess…'"

Archie peeked behind the wall as her mother had her three year old baby sister repeat line after line of the Rules of a Princess. She had finished her Rules of a Lady training four years ago…but she knew that her little sister had many, many more years than she did ahead of her.

Archie opened her eyes and shook her head a bit…she must have dosed off.

"Alright, Princess Xucainia, your evening lessons are finished for the day, that will be all."

Archie looked around the corner again to see the stiff line of her mother's spine as she left the room. She crept in, and, after making sure her mother wasn't going to come back in, crawled into her sister's bed with her.

"Hey there kiddo."

Nia rolled over in the bed…her big marine eyes seemed huge in the moonlight, "They fit me for bands again. The Lady said I could never be a good princess with such unruly hair, it would be a disgrace to my husband."

Archie rolled her eyes and scooped Nia, blankets and all, in her arms, "You poor thing, barely out of diapers and already worried about being married-"

"Hey! I'm not in diapers! I haven't been for almost 2 years now! And I'm not a poor thing, I'm a princess."

Archie chuckled and started to rock her, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say hon', but now, I think it's time for little miss princess to go to bed, what do you say? Nia?"

The moon came out from behind the clouds again and Archie sighed, the little bundle was already asleep.

Archie sighed as she remembered the only time that Nia let herself fall asleep in her arms. She would always insist to be put back down like a big girl…but I guess that day really had gotten to her. She never knew why her hair acted like it did, and her mother, their mother, would always comment on it, much to her torment.

She parked the car on top of the CC residential area rooftop, then quickly got Nia into bed and tucked her in…she didn't stay too long though, the Hamtaro stuff got kinda creepy at night.

She got into her own bed in no time, even with her head reeling with possibilities for tomorrow's school day, was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Bulma looked up over her cup of coffee as Archie, sporting a dark violet mini-skirt and black long-sleeved blouse with matching boots, came down the stairs, "Morning, have fun last night?"

Archie nodded, "Oh yes, Chichi is a delightful woman! It's a pity she was asleep when we first got here, she would have been so nice to meet first off."

"Yeah, she's a great lady…you'd have to be with Goku for a husband…"

Archie frowned, "Where is he anyway, Goku I mean?"

"He's dead, but knowing him, he might pop up one of these days."

Archie blinked, "Excuse me?"

Bulma laughed softly and put down her coffee, "I guess I must have forgotten to tell that part of our little history. Goku and King Yama, the check-in guy or whatever for where the dead go, are on pretty good terms, I'm wouldn't be surprised if he cut a deal to come back for a little while to visit. I'll explain it all later, you're almost late for school…but tell me, before you go, what's the plan for today?"

Archie smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "Chem lab partners, and the Janitor's closet…the one he never uses, the **_clean_** one."

Um…..short I know……but the next chapter should make up for it ^-^


	18. Closet fun

Ok! I shall finish this fic!!! Might take me awhile, and I'm sorry for that, but I WILL finish it!

****

Princesses of the Past

By: ME!!!!!!!! ME DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gohan heaved a huge sigh of relief when the last bell rang and Archie was nowhere in sight. He didn't dislike the girl, but she…kind of unnerved him. He hadn't been able to concentrate on his class work lately because of her. He knew exactly what it was about her that bothered him, but that confused him even more. Sure, she was one of the last full-blooded Saiyans, and he was half, but why did she come on so strongly? Yeah, he wasn't bad to look at, but he wasn't **_that_** attractive.

Some of the girls, once they realized that under his baggy shirt and slacks was a hard, muscular body, tended to treat him a bit differently, but why? It wasn't like other guys weren't like that too. He guessed that being raised by, and around, fighters must have changed what he thought of as an attractive guy, but who knew.

He tapped his pencil against the desk as he thought of the upcoming tournament. He would have to go on independent studies soon, so he could have more time to train. He looked over to Videl, who was sitting next to Erasa the next row down. She would be wanting more lessons pretty soon. He had a feeling that last night might have sparked a bit of a competitive streak in her, when he was saying his good-byes to Archie, and her adorable little sister, Videl had hooked her arm through his, practically dragging him to her car as a sort of escort. Videl was also one of the girls who started looking at him differently after figuring out what his clothing hid. 

He shrugged, then sat up, the teacher was starting his lecture.

Gohan walked down the hall after that period was over and adjusted the straps on his pack on the way to his locker. He just had to grab his history and he was set for the rest of the day. He twirled the combination and grabbed the book, stuffing it in his pack. He smiled over to Sharpner when he called out to him down the hall, but frowned when he felt the upsurge of power from within the school…that was no human.

He tossed his pack on and headed toward the other side of the school. If he wasn't mistaken, that had to be Archie, but why was she at school…but not in class? He followed he now lingering trace of power to the second floor…and the new janitor's closet the old guy refused to use. 

"Uh…Archie? Is that you?"

"Gohan?! Oh thank Kami! I was looking for the Chem lab we were to use today, and I came in here on accident and the door locked behind me! I didn't want to blast it down, so I just powered up, hoping you would notice. Is it locked from the outside?"

He tried the handle, smiling when it turned easily in his hand, "No, it's open-"

He let out a small yelp when the door handle flew out of his hand as it was thrust open, then yanked inside, the door closing after him. He blinked, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the lack of light, and found Archie with her back to him, doing something to the door knob. 

"Archie? What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure the door is locked, silly. This way, the only way out is to either blast it open, or wait for someone to let us out." She turned around, a pleased smile curling her lips. 

Gohan shook his head slowly, "Archie, open that door, now."

She shook her head, and when he went to turn the knob, blocked his way. Gohan looked up for a moment, silently asking for patience, before gritting out, "Archie, open that door."

She shook her head, "I don't think so. You should be thankful that I've let you have your way this long, but I am very tired of waiting. I always get what I want, and I really don't like to wait for it. And, technically, I am your elder, and I outrank you, so you had better do as I say."

Gohan almost laughed, "You expect me to just lie back and take it just because you're technically more than 30 years older than me and have some title? You have to be kidding me."

Archie tilted her face downwards slightly, a determined glint in her eye, "Yes, I do. I know damn well you are attracted to me, Gohan, I can smell it. And I don't see why we can't enjoy each other. We're both of age, and we want each other, so why so hesitant?"

Gohan had a feeling that Vegeta said something pretty similar to Bulma all those years ago, and if he wasn't so nervous from the look in her eyes, he might have laughed, "Because, I hardly know you, and Videl-"

She chuckled, "Videl probably does find you as attractive as I do, but I think she's more interested in you as a trophy. What better bragging rights than to say that she was with the man who saved the world? As for me, I really couldn't care less about your accomplishments. Well…I wouldn't say it's not impressive, but I would still want you if you hadn't done anything special in your life." She stepped closer to him, and he kept backing up until his back hit the wall. "And this is the only time I'll offer this, Gohan. Yes or no?"

Gohan swallowed hard, and closed his eyes. What she said about Videl might not be true…but then again, it could just be. Videl had only started liking him **_after_** he started showing her what he could do…

His eyes slid open, and gazed down into her determined face before whispering, "Yes."

__

AAAAAAND, this is where a lemon or lemony content SHOULD have come in, but since FF.net is filled w/ poopy-heads!!! (pls. don't delete my account for that!! Lol) and they frown upon lemons….poopy-heads…

Sharpner looked up from his locker to see Gohan walking down the hall, his pants half-tucked in his hair mussed, and the stupidest look on his face. He abandoned his still open locker to pat him on the back, "Way to go man! Now, don't look shocked! It's written all over your face…now, spill, who was it?"

Gohan flushed, and Sharpner heard the clicking of boot heels coming towards them. He looked up to see a perfect as usual looking Archie smiling slyly at them, "Gohan had a…tiring day today, so I'm going to drive him home, come on, Gohan."

Gohan gave him a weak smile and followed her down the hall while Sharpner tried to pry his jaw off the floor, that lucky bastard!

Aaaaaaand….moo!


	19. sorry everyone

Ok, I know I haven't updated all my fics in like…years, and I'm sorry. Writer's block, busy schedule…it just aint happening. So, if anyone would like, I'd like to give these fics to anyone who wants to finish them. Hell, no one may want to, but if someone wants to keep the stories going, I'll be happy to hand'em over so the people who started reading them can finish them.

Just message me if you want this fic, or any of the others I've written, and really, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for such a godawful long time.


End file.
